Kau Milikku Selamanya
by kaisooxoxo
Summary: Aku pria yang paling lemah dalam dunia kerana aku jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan Kim Jong In. Aku memang bodoh kerana cintakan pria yang menjadikan aku pelampiasnya sahaja. "Biarkan aku tetap bersamamu walaupun kau anggap aku milikmu tanpa apa-apa ikatan." D.o Kyungsoo "Kau memang memuaskan. Kau membuatku kecanduan, Kyungsoo-ya" Kim Jong In
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: **_Kau Milikku Selamanya_**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: _Kim Jong In @ Kai,_ _D.o Kyungsoo,_ _Oh Sehun,_ _Park Chanyeol,_ _Dan selebihnya seiring cerita._

Rated: T (buat masa ini)

Warning : BL, BoyxBoy, TYPO, YAOI

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

Aku terlampau bodoh menerima semua kenyataan ini. Kerana pada hakikatnya aku gak mampu hadapinya sendirian. Aku... aku takut kalau pada saat aku bahagia semuanya hanya mimpi. Kau, Kim Jong In, hanya kau yang mampu mengawal aku. Dan kau jugalah yang akan mencampakkan aku suatu saat nanti. Aku yakin itu kerana aku hanya pelampiasmu. Katakan aku lemah kerana gak mampu melawan semua ini. Tapi, aku lemah sebab kau. Aku benci hakikat aku cintakan kau walau apapun yang kau buat padaku.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyungsoo, temui aku sekarang. Aku butuhkan kau." ucap Kai ditelefon.

' _Baiklah Kai, aku akan kesana sekarang.'_ Kai memutuskan panggilan dan melemparkan telefonnya diatas meja.

"Kau hingusan... hahahaha~, beruntung aku punya kau, Kyungsoo. Aku tak akan lepaskan kau kerana kau adalah milikku." Gumam Kai keseorangan.

Ting tong... ting tong...

Sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu kai berkata dalam hatinya _'Pantas sekali dia datang, aku jadi gak sabaran.'_

Clek...

Pintu dibuka tapi Kai malah kaget kerana yang datang bukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau, apa yang kau mahu datang ke rumah aku??" Tanya Kai dingin.

"Aku nak nyawa kau, Kim Jong In" ucap seseorang dengan smirknya.

*

*

*

*

*

Tbc? Or not?

 **Maaf kalau ff ini jelek.. Review amat disarankan kerana aku masih newbie. Xoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **_Kau Milikku Selamanya_**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kim Jong In @ Kai, D.o Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan selebihnya dicari sendiri...

Rated: M

Warning: TYPO, BOYXBOY, YAOI, Bahasa agak berantakan.

Note: Aku ini bukan asal Indo jadi bahasaku tidak begitu bagus. Maaf ya kalau bahasaku benar- benar jelek. Tapi, aku akan cuba perbaikinya dari semasa ke semasa. Jika ada kesilapan mohon kasi saran. And for last...

 **ENJOY!**

*

*

*

*

*

"Baekhyun, aku harus keluar sebentar. Kau gak usah tunggu aku pulang ya." Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil kunci keretanya.

"Hyung mahu kemana?" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Ada urusan, Baek. Jangan banyak tanya." Kyungsoo sudah pun melangkah keluar sebelum Baekhyun menjawab.

"Ne, arraseo, hyung. JANGAN PULANG TELAT YA~" Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apa alasan sebenar kau melakukan ini semua. Tapi, yang pasti, aku tidak mahu kau terus tersakiti hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kau punya otak atau gak sih? Kau hidup hanya untuk senang-senang. Pacar kau tuh mahu campak dimana?" Kai menutup pintu dan kembali duduk disofa.

"Peduli apa kau, ini hidup aku. Jangan ikut campur, brengsek." Sindir Kai.

"Aku bukan ikut campur cuma saja aku bisa saja rampas namja imut itu dari kau."

Kai tidak menggangap ucapan orang itu. Kai cukup bosan dengan semua orang yang sibuk-sibuk mahu mengurus hidupnya. Dia itu sudah dewasa, bisa pikir sendiri dan membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak dapat melihat lelaki itu terpaksa melakukan ini semua, maka kau adalah orang yang paling bodoh." Ucap pria tinggi.

"Yeol, gak usah kau menasihatiku terus. Kau juga harus sedar yang kau itu sama brengsek."

Pria yang dipanggil chanyeol itu beranjak ke kulkas untuk mengambil kaleng soda. "Sebrengsek apa pun aku, aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan orang."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan mencampak satu kaleng soda kearah Kai. "Nah, aku yakin kau pasti sedang 'panas' sekali."

Kai yang berada beberapa meter dari Chanyeol tangkas menangkap kaleng tersebut dan langsung membuka dan meneguk dengan sekali tegukan.

Ting tong...

Kai berniat untuk bangkit sebelum lelaki tiang listrik terlebih dulu berlari kencang ke muka pintu dengan bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, masuklah. Kai ada didalam." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuntunnya ke dalam. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lirih sebelum melangkahkan kaki mugilnya masuk.

 _'Aku benar-benar akan merebut namja ini dari kau, Kai...'_

Saat Kai menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk sekadar melihat apakah mereka sudah datang, matanya langsung terbelalak saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang Chanyeol sedang lakukan dengan 'kyungsoonya'.

"Yah, brengsek! Nyah kau dari Kyungsooku!" Kai berlari kencang kearah mereka dan dengan sigap menarik tubuh panjang Chanyeol yang berniat mencium bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit teroleng kebelakang kerana kuatnya Kai menariknya. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh milikku." Ucap Kai murka dengan teman brengseknya.

Chanyeol hanya menampilkan muka datarnya dan mendudukkan punggungnya disofa ujung. "Kedekut. Dengan teman sendiri saja berkira. Dasar teman brengsek."

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih kaku dengan muka menunduk untuk ikut duduk disofa disamping Chanyeol. Dia bukan tidak mahu melawan dengan kelakuan brengsek Chanyeol sebentar tadi. Tapi Chanyeol sudah bilang padanya supaya tidak melakukan apapun dan dengan bodohnya dia menurutinya. Kerana dia percaya Chanyeol tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Yakin sekali kau, Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya~" Kai mencium singkat bibir Kyungsoo dan memandang sinis Chanyeol.

 _'Brengsek kau Kai... Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Kyungsoo terus-terusan menempel dengan kau dan menyakitinya.'_

Kyungsoo masih menunduk kerana malu ada Chanyeol bersama dengannya dan Kai. Bukan dia tidak tahu malu kalau lagi sama Kai saja tapi haiihhh dia terpaksa lakukan ini semua.

"Jangan tunduk Soo. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah cantik kau." Bisik Kai tepat ditelinganya dan kemudian menjilatnya lembut berniat untuk mengoda.

" _Uhh~_ " Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah dengan tindakan Kai barusan yang terlalu cepat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo.

 _'Oh my god, desahannya... Kau membuatku horny, Kyungsoo~'_

"Kai~ _ahhh..._ " Kyungsoo sengaja mengoda Kai dengan mendesah lebih keras dan berhasil. Kai semakin tergoda dan nafsunya benar-benar diubun hanya sekadar mendengar suara desahan Kyungsoo.

"Shit... kau mengodaku soo~ dan aku akan mengagahimu." Kai mendesis menahan gejolak nafsunya.

Chnyeol yang menatap mereka datar lantas bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah keluar. Dia bisa saja menyerang Kyungsoo dan ikut bergabung dengan Kai. Tapi, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya pada Kyungsoo.

*

*

*

*

*

"Hyung! Kau baru pulang?" Baekhyun yang sedang sarapan pagi menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pintu.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan dan terus melangkah ke kamarnya dengan jalannya yang sedikit tertatih. Dia sungguh capek dan yang paling dia butuhkan sekarang hanya lelapkan matanya.

Setelah malam panasnya dengan Kai yang mengagahinya semalaman dengan ronde yang tidak terhitung berapa kalinya. Dia tidak begitu peduli yang penting dapat memuaskan nafsu Kai.

"Aku akan sapukan salepnya. Aku yakin pasti sakit sekali." Ucap Baekhyun lalu ikut masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Setelah Baekhyun menyapukan salep pada holenya yang benar-benar robek, Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar membiarkan hyungnya berehat. Tidak bisa dipunggiri walaupun holenya sakit, tapi dia sangat gembira kerana Kai mahu melakukannya.

Tapi, pikirannya terhenti pada saat...

 _'Kyung~ kau tahu... aku sangat puas dengan service kau. Aku akan membayar kau dua kali lipat. Kerana kau memang butuhkan uangku kan?'_

Air mata dipelupuk matanya bertakung siap untuk menumpahkan isinya.

 _'Kalau kau benar-benar mahukan uang, kenapa kau tidak menjadi jalang saja?'_

Tidak, kau salah Kai. Aku tidak benar-benar butuh uangmu.

 _'Tapi ingat soo-ya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi jalang, kerana selamanya kau tetap menjadi 'jalangku'. Jalang murahan yang memuaskan dan pentingkan uang semata-mata. Cih...'_

Tik... Airmatanya menumpah juga membasahi pipi tembamnya. Hatinya teriris dengan ucapan Kai dan berniat menyangkal tapi segala ucapan yang ada di otaknya seperti tersekat dikerongkongnya dan dia hanya menatap dengan tatapan jalang.

Da mengenggam erat sprei putih sehingga tangannya berubah pucat kerana genggamannya yang begitu kuat dengan airmata yang seperti tidak akan berhenti turun.

Tidak butuh masa yang lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur pulas. Bekas kesan airmata masih jelas disudut mata bulatnya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak kerana terus-teursan menangis.

*

*

*

*

*

Baekhyun meletakkan salep yang digunakan kedalam laci semula dan beranjak keluar membiarkan Kyungsoo berehat. Dia menutup pintu dan merogoh ponselnya di ruang makan dan mengetik sesuatu dengan pantasnya.

 _'Chanyeol... Datang lah kerumahku. Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Tapi, dia sedang lagi tidur.'_

Usai menghantar pesanan tersebut, dia menyamankan dirinya disofa berdekatan dan seketika kemudian bunyi bel pintu mengkagetkannya yang sedang melamun sendirian.

"Masuklah." Baekhyun menjemput Chanyeol kedalam dengan senyum kecilnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Dia mendudukkan punggungnya disalah satu sofa yang terdapat diruang tamu. "Jadi, ada apa kau mahu ketemu denganku?"

"Hyung, aku kasihan melihat Kyungsoo sering keluar malam dan pulangnya awal pagi. Jalannya juga tidak pernah benar saat pulang. Holenya robek teruk hyung. Bisa tidak kau menasihati Kai supaya memperlakukan Kyungsoo lebih manusiawi?." Ucap Baekhyun datar tapi terkesan khawatir.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau pun tahukan, Kai tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo itu begitu mudah. Lebih- lebih lagi nafsunya yang seperti serigala tiap kali bertemu Kyungsoo." Balas Chanyeol semampunya menenangkan pria yang dikenali sebagai adik Kyungsoo.

"Bisa tidak kau membawaku berjumpa Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan 'untuk apa kau mahu ketemu Kai?'

"Hyung, tolong aku. Aku mahu ketemu sama Kai kalau bisa sekarang." Rayu Baekhyun dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Hurmm, baiklah. Aku akan membawa kau bertemu dengannya."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung belakang Baekhyun menenangkan Baekhyun. Setelahnya kelibat mereka tidak kelihatan didalam rumah cukup besar yang hanya didiami oleh dua beranak itu.

*

*

*

*

*

Saat ini terlihat pria brengsek yang dipanggil Kai sedang menatap datar perempuan-perempuan jalang yang berada di kawasan sekitarnya mencari lelaki yang kehausan belaian. Dia bisa dibilang gay kerana pada dasarnya dia tidak berminat langsung dengan namanya perempuan. Mungkin kerana ibunya yang jalangnya meninggalkan ayahnya demi seorang pria yang sanggup menuntaskan nafsu liar ibunya.

Dia tidak akan pernah menerima yang namanya perempuan dan tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan mana-mana perempuan. Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo orang yang pertama merasa nikmatnya penis Kai dilubangnya. Untuk pengetahuan, sebrengsek apapun Kai, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menanamkan penis besarnya kedalam hole sesiapapun tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Paling jauh yang dia pernah lakukan hanya sebatas blowjob dan handjob sahaja. Tidak pernah lebih.

"Bro, kau melamun?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai yang nampak jauh melamun.

"HOI!" Teriak Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Kai dan PLAK...

"AUWW! BRENGSEK KAU. SAKIT TAHU GAK!" Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Hihihi... Padan muka. Lain kali jangan teriak ditelingaku."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping Kai. "Kai, nah!"

"Thanks Yeol." Kai mengambil gelas dan meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Aku harap kau tidak berniat untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak habis pikir Yeol. Apa uang yang aku berikan pada Kyungsoo itu tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua."

"Urmm..., aku tidak tahu Kai." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu sebelum ikut menyesapkan minumannya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyungsoo... aku menginginkanmu~" Bisik Kai ditelinganya disusuli dengan sedikit tiupan menggoda.

"Lakukanlah sayang. A- _ahh_ ku ber _aahhhh_ ~ sedia saya _ahhh nggg~~_ " ucapnya sambil mendesah kerana Kai yang berterusan menjilat cupingnya.

Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dan menghempasnya keatas katil dan langsung menghajarnya sehingga holenya tidak dapat menampung sperma Kai yang terlampau banyak.

"Chagiya~ lubang kau benarr _ahh.. ahh..._ benar nik _ahhh~_ mat... _shit~ shhh...~_ "

"Terus _ashhh... ahh~ ahhh~_ " Kyungsoo masih tidak dapat menahan suara desahan yang keluar walaupun suaranya sudah serak dan kerongkongnya benar-benar perih.

"Ketatkan _ugghhh..._ Soo _shhh_ "

" _Ahh ahhhh ahhhh..._ Kai per _uhhh_ cepatkan... _aahh~_ "

Setelah beberapa tusukan, kedua mengalami orgasme dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Kyungsoo mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Aktivitas ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya lagi-lagi harus memuaskan nafsu Kai.

"Soo~"

" _Urmm..._ hoshh hosh..."

"Kemana kau menghamburkan uang yang kuberikan pada kau?"

Kyungsoo yang mendapat soalan aneh dari Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pasca orgasme, dia tidak dapat berfikir dengan benar.

Kai yang mendapat jawapan tidak seperti yang diharapkan langsung kembali mengenjot penisnya di dalam hole Kyungsoo.

" _Arrrhh... arrhhh..._ kai~"

" _Shit~_ kau benar-benar _sssshhhh..._ jalang." Umpat Kai disela genjotannya.

"Hentikan _assshhh..._ "

Kai tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dan langsung menambah tempo tusukannya pada hole sempit Kyungsoo sampai penis besarnya kembali memuntahkan sperma dalam kuantiti yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

" _Ughhh~_ " Kyungsoo berdesis merasa hangat saat cairan Kai menyemprot ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Saat merasa cairannya keluar semua, Kai langsung menarik paksa penisnya dari hole Kyungsoo.

"Well, aku puas. Thanks sayang~" Kai mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo yang membengkak.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, dia masih lagi dalan fase mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar remuk kali ini. Kai bermain sangat kasar dan tidak memberinya kenikmatan sama sekali. Pantas aja kerana tugasnya yang memberi kepuasan kepada Kai bukan dirinya yang terpuas.

"Hei, suruh Baekhyun itu untuk datang bersama. Mungkin dia bisa bergabung dan bermain _threesome_." Ucap Kai setelah tubuhnya ikut berbaring disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ja-jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyun!" Ancam Kyungsoo dengan mata tajamnya.

"Dia juga butuh uang sama seperti KAU! Jadi, tidak salah aku membantunya. Dan aku pernah sekali merasa holenya. Holenya sangat sempit dan ugghaku bisa membuang kau dan mengambilnya menjadi milikku." Kai bersmirk ria sebelum menarik selimut tebal yang tergeletek dilantai kamar dan menyelimuti tubuh naked keduanya. Dia menghapus jarak antara Kyungsoo dan memeluknya posesif.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar penuturan yang menelusuri indra pendengarannya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan. Kai akan membuangnya. Dan Baekhyun akan merampas miliknya. Kai akan mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih Baekhyun. Tidak, saat ini lah yang paling dia takutkan.

 _'Baek, apa yang kau cuba lakukan?'_

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC?? OR NOT??**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: **_Kau Milikku Selamanya_**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kim Jong In @ Kai, D.o Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan selebihnya dicari sendiri...

Rated: M

Warning: TYPO, BOYXBOY, YAOI, Bahasa agak berantakan.

Note: Maaf kalau alur kecepatan atau terlampau lambat.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyung..." Chanyeol menepuk pelan tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal sebatas dada.

" _Ugghhh_ ~" Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya pelan membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam irisnya.

Usai merasa kesadarannya meningkat, Kyungsoo cuba meyandarkan dirinya di headboard, tapi saat dia mengerakkan punggungnya, rasa nyeri menghentam holenya.

"Aisssh _shhh..._ " Kyungsoo meringis. Air matanya kembali mengenang merasa perih di holenya. Pasti holenya benar-benar robek.

Chanyeol merasa khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan.

"Kai... mana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyedari Kai tidak ada disisinya saat dia terjaga tadi.

"Kai ada urusan mendadak. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Tiba-tiba pikirannya berputar kembali saat mereke membicarakan soal Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pulang Chan..." Kyungsoo lantas bangkit dari kasur sampai dia lupa fakta holenya masih sakit. Saking sakitnya, kakinya tidak dapat menopong berat tubuhnya menyebabkan dia limbung dan hampir tersungkur dilantai jika Chanyeol tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"ARGH! SHIT!" Kyungsoo mengumpat merasa perih diselangkangnya.

"Aku sapukan salep sebentar. Selepas itu, aku akan hantarkan kau pulang. Arra..?" Chanyeol membaringkan kembali tubuh mugil Kyungsoo diatas kasur sebelum beranjak ke meja nakas mengambil salep.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memerhati pergerakan Chanyeol dari satu perbuatan ke satu perbuatan sampai acara menyapu salep selesai.

"Kau tidak mahu mandi dulu sebelum pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo berniat untuk bangkit.

"Tidak. Aku akan mandi dirumahku saja. Bantu aku Chan..." Kyungsoo membalas sesaat sebelum dia menghulurkan lengannya pada Chanyeol bermaksud meminta bantuannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat wajah memelas Kyungsoo yang minta digendong. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju ke mobilnya.

*

*

*

*

*

Clek...

Chanyeol memulas tombol pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Chan-" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang datang menggendong Kyungsoo.

 _'Kai, kau janji akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembutkan... Kau bohong. Brengsek kau!'_

Baekhyun lantas bangkit dan mengikuti langkah mereka sampai tiba di kamar Kyungsoo yang tidak asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Baek, tolong Kyungsoo mandi. Aku harus pamit dulu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur.

"Arraseo... Kau pulanglah. Aku akan mengurusi hyungku." Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum tulus dari bibir tipisnya.

Usai Chanyeol beranjak pergi, Baekhyun memapah tubuh Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengendong Kyungsoo seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol sebentar tadi. Tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo itu sama-sama mugil. Jadi Baekhyun hanya mampu memapahnya sahaja.

Sesampainya di bath tub, Baekhyun menceburkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo kedalam air hangat yang sudah dipersiapkan saat Kyungsoo menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku, hyung."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum otaknya kembali mengingatkannya pada ucapan Kai tadi malam.

"Baek..." Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang akan beranjak dengan memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung." Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Bisa aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

"Langsung saja."

"Kenapa kau memberikan tubuh kau pada Kai?"

Deg...

"Apa kau berniat mengincar Kai?"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Otaknya benar-benar blank saat ini.

"Baekhyun! Aku sedang bertanya. Jawab pertanyaan ku.!" Bentak Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Aku pernah bilangkan apapun yang berlaku, jangan libatkan diri dalam urusan ini. Aku tidak mahu kau terlibat. Kerana sekali kau terlibat, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku juga berhak Kyung..."

"TIDAK! SEKALI AKU BILANG TIDAK MAKA TIDAK!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum mengalah. "Kau harus istirehat. Aku tidak akan membahas soal itu sekarang. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dan selang beberapa minit Kyungsoo terlihat melangkah keluar.

Dia mendudukan dirinya disisi katil. Dia benar-benar capek dan butuh tidur tapi otaknya perlukan jawapan dari Baekhyun. Sekarang.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard sambil pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Mungkin kalau ada orang masuk saat ini pun tidak disedarinya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyung~" Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo menyadarkan hyungnya dari lamunan panjang.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo untuk kali kedua.

"Hah? Kyungsoo tersentak dan memalingkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudak siapkan makanannya. Makan dulu ya sebelum kau berehat." Baekhyun menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil nampan tersebut sebelum meletakkan diatas pahanya.

Saat dia ingin menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut mugilnya, ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar. Dia mengerling Baekhyun mengisyaratkan pria untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo~"

 _'Aku tidak yakin Kyungsoo bisa ku genjot malam ini, jadi kau akan mengantikan dia. Bisakan?'_

"Urmm..." Baekhyun sedikit mengerling kearah Kyungsoo sebelum menyambung kembali ayatnya. "Aku akan kesana."

Usai menutup ponselnya, dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"Siapa telefon?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi sangat posesif dengan adiknya??

"Temanku. Sejak kapan kau terlihat sangat peduli padaku??"

"Apa perlu ku ulangi sekali lagi apa yang sudah kubilang tadi?" Matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Hyung..!" Baekhyun merengek melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti tidak akan membenarkannya keluar.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh Chanyeol mengawasimu."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Tidak perlu membuat suara manja jika sekali Kyungsoo kata tidak maka tidak. Kyungsoo bukan Chanyeol yang akan dengan gampang terjatuh pada pesona Baekhyunnya.

Dan dia malas sekali kalau ini bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol dan dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo mempercayai Chanyeol sedangkan dia itu sebenarnya sama brengseknya dengan Kai.

Keadaan kamar Kyungsoo kembali sepi saat keduanya tidak ada yang mahu bicara. Hanya bunyi dentingan sudu, garpu pada mangkuk nasi yang sesekali Kyungsoo buatkan untuk hilangkan kecanggungan.

Usai Kyungsoo menghabiskan suapan terakhir, saat itulah pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol. Dua beradik itu menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Kyung, bisa aku ketemu Baek sebentar?"

Kyungsoo mengkerutkan keningnya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun tidak mengucap apa-apa. Mengambil semula nampan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo menitiskan airmatanya menuruni pipi tembamnya. Dia terlampau ego untuk membiarkan sesiapa pun mengambil Kainya. Dia takut Kai akan berpaling darinya. Biarlah Kai hanya menggangapnya sebagai seorang slave kepadanya, dia tidak peduli. Asalkan Kai tidak meninggalkannya. Dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai. Walaupun hal itu hanya sepele tapi bagi Kyungsoo sangat berharga.

Dia memang merutuki dirinya kerana dengan mudahnya mengikuti kemahuan Kai. Saat holenya belum pulih dia bersikeras mahu kerumah Kai walaupun sudah ditahan beberapa kali oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia memang tak mahu pergi tapi, dia sangat takut kalau Kai akan mencari gantinya.

Dengan senyuman yang terpatri tulus diwajahnya saat akan bertemu dengan Kai, dia melangkahkan kaki mugilnya ke muka pintu rumah Kai. Dia sangat merindukan Kai kerana sudah dua hari dia berjumpa.

Saat dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk memulas tombol pintu, dia mendengar suara desahan yang dia sangat yakin sekali. Sangat yakin itu milik Baekhyun. Senyuman diwajahnya perlahan memudar.

 _'Kai~ ahhh... ahh ahhh~ deep... sshhh... errr~'_

Dia menghentikan gerak tanganya dan berniat untuk lari menjauh dari situ tapi lagi-lagi dia terpaksa mendengar. Otaknya tidak dapat berkompromi dengan hatinya. Kakinya masih utuh diposisi.

' _Shhh... Baek, sempit~'_

Perasaannya tidak bisa berbohong kalau saat ini hatinya benar-benar hancur. Air matanya memang sudah merembes sejak dia mendengar desahan adiknya.

 _'Kai-ya, henti arhh... kan. Aku capek!'_

' _Aisshhh... biarkan aku klimaks!'_

Kyungsoo berniat untuk memulas tombol kalau saja Chanyeol tak menahannya. Saat ini, Baekhyunnya pasti sakit. Kai pasti bermain sangat kasar.

Sret...

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang berani-berani menahannya.

"Soo, tenanglah."

"Hiks... lepaskan aku Chan~" Kyungsoo mencuba memberontak tapi kekuatannya tak setanding Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik paksa tubuh Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kyungsoo semakin memberontak dan semakin kuat jugalah Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mugil Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan, Kyungsoo mulai waras semula. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dengan senggukan kecil.

"Hiks..." samar suara tangisan Kyungsoo kedengaran kerana kepalanya yang menunduk dan tangannya yang memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"Shhh..." Chanyeol mengusap lembut bahagian belakang punggungnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"K-Kai... Apa Kai akan hiks... meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak. Kai tidak akan meninggalkan kau." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yakin.

"Lepaskan hiks... aku Chan. Aku harus per hiks... gi." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh. Walaupun Chanyeol mendakapnya, dia masih dapat mendengar desahan keduanya dan dia tidak mahu mendengarnya lagi. Hatinya seperti ditoreh pelan-pelan.

"Aku akan hantar kau pulang. Kajja~" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengenggam erat jemarinya dan menuntunnya pergi dari situ. Dia tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar tersakiti. Dan sialnya sekarang dia memberi harapan yang belum tentu dia tahu sendiri bagaimana nasibnya.

*

*

*

*

*

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya dan satu perkara sahaja terlintas dipikirannya. Kyungsoonya. Dia sudah mencarinya disetiap penjuru rumahnya tapi nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah.

 _'Apa dia bersama dengan Kai? Tapi, tidak mungkin. Aku saja baru pulang dari rumahnya.'_

Baekhyun langsung merogoh ponselnya dikantung seluarnya dan mendial ponsel Kyungsoo.

 _'Sial, ponselnya aja tidak aktif. Kemana kau pergi hyung. Jangan buat aku khawatir.'_

Dia berniat untuk kembali keluar untuk mencari hyungnya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tidur jika keberadaan Kyungsoo aja tidak diketahuinya.

Dret...dret...

' _Baekhyunnie~, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pulang malam ini kerana menginap dirumahku. Jangan khawatir ya. Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo sebaiknya. -Chanyeol'_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega mendapat masej dari Chanyeol mengatakan Kyungsoo ada dengannya. Baekhyun langsung kekamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum merehatkan dirinya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Chan~" Kyungsoo memanggil pria tiang listrik yang sedang sibuk bermain ponselnya.

Mendengar namanya diseru, Chanyeol langsung meletakkan ponselnya disisi dan memandang tepat kearah Kyungsoo "Apa?"

"A-aku mahu pulang. Tidak betah aku duduk disini Chan~" Kyungsoo memasang senjata aegeyonya.

"Aku tidak suruh kau melakukan apa-apapun. Cukup kau berbaring diatas kasur dan langsung tidur."

Kyungsoo membuang muka. Dia benci berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan cuba memejamkan matanya.

"Goodnite Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol berbisik dan kemudian mengarahkan bibir plumnya untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dari pria imut itu.

*

*

*

*

*

"CHANYEOL! BUKA PINTUNYA." Teriak Kai didepan muka pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu itu keras.

"Uhh..." Tidurnya terganggu saat mendengar bunyi ketukan lumayan kencang. Dia berniat untuk membukanya sebelum lengannya ditahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan tubuh mugil Kyungsoo diatas tubuh atletisnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap dengan tindakan Chanyeol langsung terjatuh.

" _Ughhh... shhh~_ " Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mendesah bersamaan kerana secara tidak sengaja penis mereka bergesekan.

"YEOL!" Kai menumbuk keras pintu kamar.

CLEKK...

Chanyeol terlihat berdiri diambang pintu dengan santai memandang Kai yang merah padam menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang topless dengan senyum mirisnya. Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan dirinya disisi kasur dengan beberapa butang kaos yang nampaknya sudah terlepas. Kai menelan ludahnya payah saat melihat leher dan dada mulus yang tersingkap disebalik kaosnya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol tanya kerana sedari tadi dia melihat Kai menatap Kyungsoo seperti ingin menelanjangi dia saja.

"A-aku mahu Kyungsoo sekarang. Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi, aku kesini!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah membayarnya sehari penuh. Kau boleh tunggu sampai besok." kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Yeol, Kyungsoo hanya milikku seorang. Kau tidak boleh membayarnya kerana dia milikku!" Bentak Kai tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh melakukan dengan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menariknya menjauhi Kai yang berniat untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU YEOL...!" Teriak Kai tapi raut wajah Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan yang dia terkejut.

"Teruslah berteriak kepadaku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau permainkan keduanya. Aku bagi kau pilihan, Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggengam jemari Kyungsoo semakin erat saat menyedari Kyungsoo menunduk semakin kebawah. Pasti dia menahan air matanya.

"CIH, SEJAK KAPAN KAU PEDULI DENGAN MEREKA?"

"A-aku akan pergi." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dijemarinya dan beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap Kyungsoo berjalan pergi secara bersamaan.

Saat pintu kamar Chanyeol kembali tertutup, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara dua kawan baik sesama brengsek berantam. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelibat Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan di kediaman Chanyeol. Untuk kali yang ke tidak terhitung, Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air mata. Dia tidak kuat harus kehilangan Kai.

*

*

*

*

*

 _'Bisakan aku jadi egois untuk mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai.'_

Keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat. Dia tidak akan memberi Kai kepada sesiapapun termasuk adiknya,Baekhyun. Dia tidak perduli apapun yang Kai akan kata kepadanya. Yang pasti dia cuma mahu Kai hanya memanggil, menyebut, mendesahkan namanya sahaja. Tidak perduli statusnya hanya slave Kai sahaja. Kerana pada dasarnya Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai sepenuh hatinya bukan uangnya.

Kyungsoo butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Kai. Seperti saat ini, kaki pendeknya terus melangkah pelan kearah taman kecil yang terdapat dikawasan perumahannya dengan suasana yang sepi dengan angin malam menghentam tubuh mugilnya. Mungkin kerana otaknya dan kakinya tidak sinkroni sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari telah tertabrak seseorang.

"M-maaf" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo..."

 _'Suaranya seperti Kai. Apa aku terlampau memikirkannya sampai suaranya terdengar sangat nyata.'_

GREP...

Kai menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendogakkan kepalanya melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Auww... sa-sakit Kai." Kyungsoo mencuba melepaskan pegangan Kai. Tapi, Kai malah mengeratkannya lagi.

Bruk... Kai menghempaskan tubuh mugil Kyungsoo didinding sebuah lorong yang cahayanya samar-samar. Kyungsoo meringis merasa perih dipunggungnya kerana tolakan Kai terlampau kuat.

Kai lantas mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghapuskan jarak antaranya.

"K-kai..." Kyungsoo cuba menahan tubuh Kai yang akan menempel dengan tubuhnya. Bukan dia menolak sentuhan Kai tapi dia tidak dalam mood untuk melayan Kai sekarang.

"Kau menolakku Kyung?" Kai mendengus marah. Dia tidak terima Kyungsoo menolaknya.

"Ti-tidak Kai. Holeku masih sakit..." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku sangat merindukan kau, chagiya~" Kai berbisik sebelum dia menjilati seluruh wajah Kyungsoo mulai dari cuping telinga ke pipi tembamnya dan menuruni ke leher mulus Kyungsoo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kai terlihat sudah menanggalkan keseluruhan kancing kaos Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tubuh mugilnya dengan nipples mencuak minta disentuh.

"Kai, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan??" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan saat Kai sedang asyik mengucup pelan leher yang tidak mulus lagi. Terlihat beberapa bercak merah disekitar leher dan dadanya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum kembali meneruskan aktivitas mengucup dan menjilati nipple Kyungsoo.

*

*

*

*

*

Dilorong kecil dengan bersimbahkan cahaya bulan terlihat dua pria dimana salah seorangnya mengerakkan penis didalam hole pria mugil yang sedang asyik mendesah keenakkan dalam posisi berdiri.

Celana jeans Kai yang tergantung diujung kakinya tidak memperlambatkan aktivitas mengenjot hole Kyungsoo.

"K-kai, aku _shh_... sakithhh." Kyungsoo berguman saat tubuhnya terhentak2 ditembok dinding.

Kai tidak mendengarnya dan malah menambahkan tempo hentakan kerana merasa akan klimaks.

" _Uhh shhh_ sempit..." Kai berdesis merasa hole Kyungsoo yang semakin menyempit.

Kyungsoo mengalung lengannya erat dileher Kai kerana kakinya melemas tidak dapat menampung berat tubuhnya.

Beberapa tusukan selepasnya, Kai memeluk erat tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Kyungsoo sebelum menyemburkan cairan putihnya.

Pasca klimaks, Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kelopak matanya serasa memberat mencuba menghantarnya ke dunia mimpi tapi sesaat kemudian, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara parau Kai berbisik kepadanya.

"Aku amat menghargaimu, chagiya. Tapi- kau harus ingat kau itu satu dari berjuta jalang yang ada didunia ini. Aku sudah bosan dengan kau, Kyung. Anggaplah ini terakhir kalinya kita melakukannya." Kai mengucapkannya tanpa beban dengan raut tidak bersalahnya.

"A-apa?" Kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang seperti dibawa hembusan angin malam dan kemudiannya menghantar ribut petir memberi satu kenyataan pahit. Tubuhnya bergetar, lengannya yang dikalung erat pada leher Kai mengendur dan terlepas perlahan- lahan.

Kai yang merasa kalungan Kyungsoo pada lehernya menghilang, dengan pantas dia mencabut penisnya dan membenarkan celana jeansnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi. Anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku. Aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo." Kai mengucup singkat bibir heart- shaped milik Kyungsoo yang terlihat membengkak sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkannya keseorangan dilorong sempit dengan kondisi yang berantakan.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kai dengan linangan airmata yang mengalir keluar. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah dan bibirnya mencuba memanggil Kai tapi kata-katanya ulyang dia ingin ucapkan kepada Kai tersekat dikerongkong. Hatinya, tubuhnya benar-benar sakit.

Seketika, dunia terasa gelap dan dia tidak sedarkan dirinya.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC???**

Ff ini kayaknya benar-benar jelek, iyakan?? Aku gak punya idea yang bagus tapi dicuba aja dulu. Thanks to the readers yang nyempat baca ff ini. Dokongan kalian memberi semangat utuk aku nerusin ffnya.

Kalau gak sampai feelnya, maaf ya. Aku masih dan akan cuba berusaha membikin feelnya menusuk hati kalian.

 **MIND TO REVIEW AND CRITIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Kau Milikku Selamanya**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kim Jong In @ Kai, D.o Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan selebihnya dicari sendiri...

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, BOYXBOY, YAOI, Bahasa agak berantakan.

Note: Maaf kalau alurnya terlampau lambat.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

Beberapa hari setelah keputusan konyol Kai, Kyungsoo menghilangkan dirinya entah kemana. Dia tidak peduli kemana pun dia harus pergi asalkan tidak bertemu dengan Kai. Bukan dia sengaja menghilangkan dirinya dari semua orang, tapi dia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya bersama denga adiknya sendiri.

 _'Kai, kau akan menyesal kerana meninggalkanku.'_

Kaki mugilnya terus melangkah tanpa arah tujuan sampai tidak menyedari awan mendung berarak mengikutinya dan siap menurunkan titisan air hujan dengan lebatnya. Dia menghentikan langkah dan mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon kecil.

 _'Kau akan menyesal Kai... Aku akan pastikan kau menyesal.'_

Byur... Air hujan turun menghempas rumput-rumput yang terlihat sedikit mengering sekering hatinya. Dia masih tidak beranjak dan membiarkan tubuhnya dihentam guyuran air hujan. Dia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Sret...

Guyuran hujan yang menimpa tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mendongak kelangit dan melihat sosok tinggi memegang payung menahan air hujan menimpa tubuhnya.

Sosok tinggi itu menunduk dan menarik paksa tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau mahu membunuh diri?" Ucap pria itu saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan mengikuti aku terus?!" Marah Kyungsoo saat lagi-lagi namja itu membantunya.

"Kalau aku tidak mengikuti kau, kau akan merepotkan ku." Sindir namja itu.

"Sehun! Aku tidak butuh perhatian kau. Aku rimas tahu gak? Urusin Luhan saja." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas.

"Yah! Hentikan Kyungsoo. Kau pikir wajah kau itu imut?" Sehun membuat raut wajah sebalnya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Bawa aku pulang cepat. Aku dingin!" Ucap Kyungsoo datar tapi terkesan memerintah.

"Cih, dasar memerintah!" Ketus Sehun sebelum dengan pantas menginjak pedal gas.

Sehun adalah namja berwajah datar tapi terkesan peduli. Dia adalah pria pertama yang menemui Kyungsoo saat dia ditinggalkan keseorangan dilorong sempit selepas Kai meninggalkannya.

Selama beberapa hari tinggal dirumah Sehun, Kyungsoo berniat untuk kabur dari situ kerana menurutnya, dia tidak pantas tinggal dirumah seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunang. Dia bukan pria brengsek mahu merosakkan hubungan seseorang.

*

*

*

*

*

"Chan! Tolong aku carikan Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Setelah kau mencampakkannya, kau inginkan dia kembali? Sedarlah Kai, dia juga punya perasaan. Aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti sangat bahagia sekarang."

"Kau tak ngerti Chan. A-aku galau. Please, carikan dia untuk aku Chan. Aku rindukan Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai dengan nada putus asanya.

Chanyeol tertawa miris. Sebrengsek apapun Chanyeol, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tersakiti lagi. Cukuplah Kai membuang Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih Baekhyun. Dia sebenarnya bersyukur Kai memilih Baekhyun kerana dia bisa lebih menjaga dan menyayangi Kyungsoo tapi, dia tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai. Dari sorotan matanya, Chanyeol dapat simpulkan Kyungsoo sangat tersakiti saat Kai lebih memilih adiknya ketimbang dirinya sedangkan selama ini pun Kyungsoo yang sentiasa melayani Kai. Dan keputusannya tidak menggangunya saat ini keputusan yang benar walaupun pada mulanya Baekhyun tidak dapat menerima Kyungsoo pergi kerana dirinya.

"Kau membiarkan dia dilorong gelap dengan keadaannya layak seperti diperkosa pria brengsek dan kau berharap dapat berjumpa dengannya kembali? Tak usah bermimpi, Kai. Sekalipun aku tahu dimana dia berada sekarang, aku TETAP TIDAK AKAN memberitahu kau, BRENGSEK!" Geram Chanyeol dengan perbuatan bodoh Kai.

"K-kau!" Kai memegang kerah koler baju Chanyeol bersiap untuk menghajarnya kalau saja Baekhyun tidak ikut campur.

"Kai, hentikan!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Kai.

"Baek, bantu aku carikan Kyungsoo ya? Aku mahu ketemu dengannya."

"Cari sendiri, brengsek. Kau yang membuatnya pergi." Bidas Chanyeol saat Kai malah memujuk Baekhyun untuk membantunya.

"Kai, bukan kau seorang yang mahu ketemu sama Kyungsoo. Aku juga pengen bangat ketemunya. Tapi, aku tahu, Kyungsoo butuh masa. Jebal, mengertilah, Kai."

Baekhyun benci kalau perbualan mereka bersangkutan dengan Kyungsoo. Selama Kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai tapi dia malah merebut Kai dari Kyungsoo. Tidak, dia tidak bermaksud sama sekali. Dia terpaksa lakukan ini semua demi Kyungsoo.

"Baek-" Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun menyedarkannya dari lamunan. Dia dapat melihat air matanya bergenang dipelupuk mata.

"A-aku takut Chan. Hiks... dia pasti sendirian sekarang. Kalaulah- hiks..." Baekhyun terisak saat berkata-kata.

"Shhh... Jangan begini Baek~ Kyungsoo pasti akan sedih kalau dia tahu kau begini terus." Pujuk Chanyeol dengan memeluk tubuh mugil Baekhyun dalam dakapan menenangkannya.

"Tapi, Chan. Ini hiks~ salahku. A-aku degil tidak mahu dengar omongannya."

Kai memutar matanya malas. Baekhyun itu kalau sedang lagi membahas soal Kyungsoo pasti berlebihan sekali.

"Aiissh, aku pergi dulu!" Ucap Kai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ.

Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya melepaskan Kyungsoo, dia sedar kalau dia lepaskan Kyungsoo maka Kyungsoo akan bahagia. Tidak, kebahagian dan kesakitan yang dialami Kyungsoo hanya boleh dicipta olehnya sahaja. Seorang Kai sahaja yang boleh mengawal seorang Kyungsoo. Bukan orang lain. Makanya dia ingin mencari Kyungsoo dan menakluk hatinya.

Usai sosok Kai hilang dari pandangan mereka, Baekhyun mendongak memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan Kyungsoo kan?" Mata kecilnya menatap tajam Chanyeol mencari kepalsuan.

"Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Tapi, kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu." Nadanya terlihat sangat yakin.

Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Dia tidak mahu Kyungsoonya tersakiti lagi.

 _'Maafkan aku, hyung.'_

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan dimeja makan saat sudah selesai menukar pakaiannya yang basah akibat terkena hujan.

"Jebal, jangan kabur lagi. Kau tidak mahu merepotkan Sehun kan?" Ucap Luhan saat Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya.

"Hyung! Jangan mulainya. Tadi, dimobil aku sudah dibebel sama Sehun. Sekarang kau pula. Haissh..."

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mahu menceritakan pada kami apa yang berlaku?"

"Kalian bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan ikut campur." Bentak Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Arraseo, tapi kalau nanti kau butuh seseorang untuk kau bercerita, aku sama Sehun tidak keberatan kok."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan seketika kemudian, mereka kembali menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Lulu, Kyungsoo, aku baru teringat, temanku akan datang nanti sore. Katanya dia butuh bantuanku. Jadi, kalian tidak keberatankan?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggeleng secara bersamaan. Siapa pun yang akan datang tidak jadi masalah buat mereka. Inikan rumah Sehun. Jadi meraka tidak berhak untuk apa pun.

*

*

*

*

*

Knok...knok...knok...

Luhan beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka pintu. _'Pasti temannya Sehun'_

Clek...

"Seh-" Pria yang berdiri diambang pintu membulatkan matanya terbelalak melihat bukan Sehun yang membukakan pintu tapi laki-laki imut nan cantik.

"Kau pasti temannya Sehunkan? Masuklah, akan kupanggilkan Sehun." Ucap Luhan sopan padanya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa. Matanya tidak beranjak dari Luhan yang berlalu pergi untuk memanggil Sehun.

"Tumben sekali kau datang awal segini. Selalunya kalau janjinya mahu datang sore, jam sembilan aja belum sampai. Namja hitam mana?"

"Kau ini banyak sekali ngomongnya. Kai tidak datang, dia ada urusan diluar kota katanya. Padahal, seperti aku gak tahu aja dia kemana. Sibuk mencari Kyungsoo. Cih!" Sebal Chanyeol dengan Kai yang tidak habis-habis memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun kerana nama itu tidak asing baginya.

"Iya, _'mainan'_ Kai. Dia itu brengsek meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih adiknya sedangkan dia tahu sendiri Kyungsoo itu sangat mencintainya." Terang Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang lagi-lagi blank total.

"Apa yang berlaku sebenarnya. Aku gak ngerti." Kesal Sehun kerana dia masih tidak dapat menyambungkan apa yang berlaku kepada Kyungsoo dengan yang dicerita oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membahas soal Kyungsoo. Jadi, lupakan aja ya. Lagian, kalau aku ceritakan pun, kau tidak bisa membantu."

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya acuh dengan kenyataan Chanyeol.

 _'Kyungsoo ada denganku. Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kau, Chan. Dasar teman brengsek.'_

"Hun, siapa pria cantik itu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Luhan melintasi ruang tengah dengan anak matanya yang tidak lepas dari tatapannya.

"Brengsek! Dia tunang aku,Chan. Berhenti memandangnya seperti itu!" Geram Sehun dengan peragai setan temannya yang tidak berubah.

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya saat Sehun lagi-lagi memarahinya. "Teman brengsek, sudah tunangan aja tidak diundang."

"Berhenti menyebut brengsek kalian!" Marah Luhan yang kenal sekali peragai tunangnya kalau bertemu dengan teman brengseknya. Lihat, ada brengsek lagi. Mereka ini semua memang brengsek. That the fact!

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Setelah lenyapnya Luhan, mereka kembali membicarakan topik-topik penting yang harus dibincangkan.

Kalau kalian mahu tahu, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol itu berteman. Cuma saja Sehun ini tinggal sedikit berjauhan dari mereka menyebabkan Chanyeol dan Kai jarang sekali berjumpa dengan Sehun. Lagipula, Sehun itu sudah punya tunang, jadi masanya banyak diluangkan dengan tunangnya bukan teman brengseknya.

*

*

*

*

*

 _'Jadi, kau mencariku, Kai?'_

"Hey! Aku sedang berbicara dengan kau, Kyung. Berhenti melamun." Luhan memukul pelan pundak Kyungsoo menyedarkannya.

"Kau kenalkan pria didepan sana? Dia menyebut nama kau." Tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo sudah kembali memandangnya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mengenalnya gimana? Acuh Kyungsoo.

Kenapa dunia ini kecil sekali? Pria yang menemuinya lagi-lagi ada kaitan dengan Kai.

"Aku tahu kau melalui masa sukar bersama dengan Kai. Jangan membohongiku, Kyung! Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku dan Sehun bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ceritakan. Jangan campuri urusanku, Luhan hyung!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan langsung bilang pada Chanyeol kau ada disini."

"Yah! Jangan mengancamku, hyung!" Kyungsoo mengetap giginya geram dengan sikap Luhan yang seenaknya mengambil kesempatan mengancamnya.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku. Aku dan Sehun akan membantumu semampunya." Nadanya terlihat merendah cuba membujuk Kyungsoo.

 _'Keras kepala sekali pria ini. Aku pikir dia ini pria imut yang merengek meminta pertolonganku rupanya ishh... Aku yang merengek mahu membantunya.'_

"A-ku... takut." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Kau harus tahu Kyung, selagi ada aku dan Sehun, kami akan membantu kau sebisa kami."

"Apa yang bisa kau bantu Han?" Kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafasnya. Mereka tidak akan bisa bantu. Tiada siapa bisa membantunya yang bodoh bisa mencintai Kai.

"Kalau kau tidak cerita, gimana sih aku bisa bantu, Kyung!" Luhan sebal dengan Kyungsoo yang sengaja buat-buat bodoh.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan. Dia sedikit kurang mempercayai Luhan dan Sehun. Mungkin mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk menghancurkannya. Siapa tahukan. Tapi, melihat kesungguhan Luhan mahu membantunya, dia sedikit-sedikit cuba menerima niat baik Luhan.

"Hal gampang Kyung. Aku akan membantu kau. Tenang aja." Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo menyematinya kerana melihat Kyungsoo akan kembali menitiskan air matanya.

Bukan kali pertama untuk Luhan melihat Kyungsoo menangis malah bisa dikatakan saat Luhan masuk kekamar Kyungsoo pasti Kyungsoo sedang lagi menangis. Jadi, Luhan bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo sangat tersakiti.

"Terima kasih hyung~" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilehernya. Luhan tahu Kyungsoo pasti menangis kerana dia dapat merasa basah dilehernya.

 _'Aku tidak berniat merosakkan hubungan kalian. Jinjja, maafkan aku, hyung!'_

"Kalau aku jumpa kau Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan melepaskan kau lagi!" Gumam Kai sendirian.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi setelah malam itu, bisa dikatakan hidupnya benar-benar kelam. Nafsunya melakukan seks juga hilang. Bahkan saat Baekhyun menawarkan dirinya pun Kai menolaknya. Salah siapa disini, Kai atau Kyungsoo. Iya jelas lah Kai yang salah. Dia sendiri yang bodoh melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kai, Sehun mahu ketemu kau. Katanya ada yang penting." Chanyeol hanya mengucapkannya tanpa memandang Kai.

Kai hanya bergumam tidak berminat. Lagipula untuk apa Sehun ketemu samanya kalau tidak ada kaitannya sama Kyungsoo. Lihat, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo. Otaknya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan Kyungsoo aja sih.

"Brengsek! Aku ngomongnya sama kau, bukan dinding tahu gak?!" Chanyeol lagi-lagi geram dengan sikap Kai yang mengacuhkannya.

"Aku dengar Yeol. Nanti aja aku datang. Aku sibuk sekarang." Ujar Kai terkesan datar.

"Kalau ini ada kaitannya sama Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengangkat keningnya dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk diam dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

"Arraseo, aku diam!" Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Kai disitu.

*

*

*

*

*

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja imut yang sangat dikenalinya. Hanya memandang, tidak berniat menginterupsi kerana baginya dapat melihat pria imut tersenyum sudah memadai. Tapi, saat pria imut itu didatangi oleh Sehun, dia membelalakkan matanya.

 _'WTF SEHUN! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!'_

Dia bisa saja menjadi egois. Menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Sehun dan melarikan Kyungsoo dari sini. Tapi, asalkan Kyungsoo senang, dia akan turut senang.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat mendial nombor Kai tapi diurungkan niatnya kerana Kyungsoo pergi juga gara-garanya, jadi untuk apa dia memberitahu soal Kyungsoo kalau pada akhirnya juga Kyungsoo akan kembali tersakiti.

 _'Mungkin aku hanya perlu bilang sama Baekhyun aja.'_

Chanyeol berniat untuk menegur mereka. Tapi langkah terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan seketika dia kegelaban.

"K-kai..." Chanyeol mencuba bersikap datar.

"Kau mahu kemana?" Kai bertanya dan memandang sekitar melihat arah pergerakan Chanyeol sebantar tadi.

 _'Hush, untung mereka sudah pergi. Kalau tidak...'_ Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau kau tidak mahu kemana-mana, temankan aku makan sebentar ya. Aku lapar, Yeol." Kai menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai sambil anak matanya mencari sosok Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

*

*

*

*

*

"Sehunnie~" Kyungsoo memasang aegyonya saat Sehun mengacuhkannya.

Sehun yang melihat raut wajah imut Kyungsoo ditambah dengan aegyo membuatnya sedikit luluh. Sedangkan disini Kyungsoo lebih tua dari Sehun tapi kenapa kalau dilihat Sehun itu seperti menjaga anak kecil aja.

"Belikan aku bubble tea please~" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah-olah merajuk.

"Kyung! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakkan. Aku akan semakin sebal tahu gak." Sehun merutuk namja imut ini.

 _'Bisa-bisa aku curang sama Luhan dan mengicarinya.'_

Kyungsoo itu namja yang tidak bisa ditebak kelakuannya. Jika dia merasa senang saat itu, pasti perangai manja dan kekanakkannya akan muncul. Tapi, kalau dia lagi dalam mood tidak baik, semua orang bisa menjadi musuhnya.

Seperti saat ini, bukan dia benar-benar happy, cuma saja dia terlihat Chanyeol dijalan seberang makanya dia bertingkah imut dan terlihat senang walaupun dia sangat ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Memeluknya dan menumpahkan segala rasa yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Dia tahu Chanyeol melihatnya dan kalau bisa dia ingin berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya tapi dia melihat sosok yang membuangnya menghala kearah Chanyeol makanya diurungkan niatnya. Namja yang sangat dirindukannya berkali lipat lebih dari Chanyeol.

 _'Hentikan Kyung. Kau tidak pantas mencintai Kai yang seenaknya membuang kau.'_ Kyungsoo menyemati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mahu bubble tea atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo sepertinya melamun.

Kyungsoo menarik paksa lengan Sehun menjauh. Dia takut dirinya dilihat oleh Kai walaupun pada dasarnya sangat mustahil untuk Kai peduli apa Kyungsoo ada disitu atau tidak. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas akan ungkapan Kai bahawa _'anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku.'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum miris sendirian merutuki kebodohannya.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

 _Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mereview... Segala kritikan, saranan, dokongan amat aku hargai_. Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang followed dan favourite ff ini.

 _Untuk chapter selanjutnya, ayuh tebak apa kelanjutannya?? Atau kalian bisa bagi cadangan apa yang bisa terjadi_ selanjutnya.

 **LAST REVIEW AND CRITIC!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Kau Milikku Selamanya**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kim Jong In @ Kai, D.o Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan selebihnya dicari sendiri...

Rated: T

Warning: BL, BOYXBOY, YAOI, TYPO.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

Clek. Chanyeol mendatangi rumah Baekhyun. Mungkin kerana kepergian Kyungsoo menyebabkan aura sekitarnya terasa hambar.

"Baek~" Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun diruang tengah tapi sosoknya masih tidak terlihat.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Dari situ dia bisa melihat Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan perkakas dapur. Bunyi dentingan perkakas dapur mengisyaratkan bahawa pria itu sedang memasak. Mungkin.

"Baekhie~" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan berbisik lembut.

Baekhyun tersentak dan dengan reflek tangannya yang memegang pisau sayur sedikit lagi akan menghiris jemari lentiknya jika Chanyeol tidak menarik paksa lengannya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menyedari Baekhyun tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Dia masih dalam fasa kaget.

"C-chan...!" Ucapnya sedikit terbata. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Tangannya yang memegang pisau sayur digenggamnya semakin erat. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan kalau bisa dilihat wajahnya sangat pucat.

Chanyeol yang menyedari Baekhyun sangat kaget melepaskan pegangan pisau sayurnya. Setelahnya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut perut datar Baekhyun.

"Maaf- aku tidak berniat untuk mengkagetkan kau." Chanyeol berucap lembut.

Baekhyun meneutralkan nafasnya yang terhenti tiba-tiba. Jemarinya digerakkan pelan menolak tangan Chanyeol menjauh. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Kau mengkagetkan ku, Yeol. A-aku hampir menghiris jemari lentikku!" Baekhyun berteriak yang sepatutnya membuat Chanyeol takut tapi hal itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih imut.

"Kau terlihat lebih imut kalau lagi sedang marah. Aku seperti akan jatuh cinta saja sama wajah kau ini." Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi gembul milik Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah kerana dipuji.

"Hentikan, Chan. Aku tahu hati kau itu hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Jadi, jangan puji aku berlebihan." Baekhyun kembali menyambung acara memasaknya. Nadanya dicuba sedatar mungkin.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, aku akan cuba mencintai kau juga, Baek." Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya atau sebenarnya berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Baek..." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah berada diruang makan. Dia mencibirkan bibirnya geram dengan perlakuan Baekhyun.

"Ayuh makan. Aku sudah lapar ni. Walaupun makananku tidak sesedap Kyungsoo tapi, kau tetap harus makan. Arra?"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun merindukan Kyungsoo. "Aku ketemu sama Kyungsoo-"

Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya menyuruh menyambung ucapannya.

"Dia baik-baik sahaja. Temanku yang menjaga dia Baek. Kau tidak usah khawatir mulai sekarang ya."

"Urm... Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun sangat merindukan Kyungsoo walaupun dia terlihat tidak peduli.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia mahu menggembirakan Baekhyun tapi dalam waktu yang sama dia mahu memberi ruang dan masa untuk Kyungsoo bisa sendirian.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia sangat tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia tahu sikap perhatian Chanyeol padanya hanya kerana dia itu adiknya Kyungsoo. Dia sedar posisinya.

"Aku tahu, tidak apa. Aku akan menunggunya pulang sendiri." Baekhyun langsung melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Chanyeol dapat melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauh.

 _'Maaf, tapi semua ini berlaku disebabkan kau juga, Baek.'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Hyung, bisa aku keluar dengan Sehun sebentar?" Kyungsoo meminta izin Luhan untuk mengajak Sehun keluar dengannya.

Luhan mengernyit heran mendapat pertanyaan aneh sebegitu dari Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah satu orang pun meminta izinnya untuk keluar dengan Sehun.

"Jangan memandangiku begitu. Aku hanya meminta izin. Dia itu kan tunang, kau. Jadi, bisakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan setelah terdengar tawa besar menghambur dari bibir Luhan.

 _'Dia ini benar-benar polos. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada manusia yang berhati binatang mempermainkan perasaannya.'_

"Pergi saja Kyung." Luhan hanya membalas sesingkat mungkin. Konsentrasinya untuk menonton tv jadi terganggu dengan pertanyaan konyol Kyungsoo.

Usai mendapat izin dari Luhan, Kyungsoo menarik paksa Sehun untuk menemaninya. Sehun merutuki kebaikan Luhan yang dengan seenaknya membenarkannya menemani Kyungsoo sedangkan dia baru sahaja ingin berdua dengan Luhan.

"Kau mau aku bawa kau kemana?" Tanya Sehun terkesan datar.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ditaman." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa perasaan.

 _'Dia tidak sedar apa dia sangat menyebalkan? Mengarahkan orang sesuka hati dia saja.'_ Sehun bermonolog dengan rahang yang diketap erat menahan amarahnya yang bisa kapan saja memuncak.

"Kau tanya, Hun. Aku hanya menjawab. Jangan marah denganku." Kyungsoo membuat muka seperti anak kecil yang baru dimarahi.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengenali benar sikap Kyungsoo. Sangat mengenalinya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kalian, lakukan kerja yang benar. Kalian tahu berapa lama aku sudah memberi masa untuk kalian. Aku tidak peduli, Kyungsoo milikku dan tiada siapa boleh mengambilnya." Kai berteriak kesal pada orang suruhannya.

Mereka hanya menunduk tidak berani melawan. Mereka kenal benar dengan sikap Kai yang menyebalkan dan mementingkan diri sendiri. Tapi, disebabkan uang yang diberikan oleh Kai tidak bisa dipertikaikan angkanya menyebabkan mereka terpaksa menahan segala makian dari Kai.

"AKU MAU KALIAN CARI KYUNGSOO SECEPATNYA!"

*

*

*

*

*

"Hun..." Kyungsoo butuh seseorang saat ini. Dia tidak tahu mahu luahkan pada siapa. Dulu, dia sering menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hurm... kenapa?"

"Bantu aku lupakan Kai..." Kyungsoo menahan nadanya supaya tidak terlihat bergetar.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyung. Pantas saja Kai meninggalkan kau." Sehun cuba bercanda tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu bukan lelucon.

Sebal dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun.

 _'Dia itu kan temannya Kai, pantas saja dia pun sama brengseknya. Kenapalah aku harus menceritakan padanya.'_

GREP...

Sehun menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk pergi. "Hei, aku bercanda. Sepatutnya kau tertawa."

"Haha... lucu sekali Hun. Terima kasih menceriakanku." Sindir Kyungsoo dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Sini..." Sehun mengalungkan jemarinya dijemari Kyungsoo. Menarik ke bangku kosong yang terletak beberapa meter dari situ.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dibangku. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak punya idea bagaimana mahu menceriakan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyangka Kai setega itu sama namja polos seperti Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dia tahu sekali Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai. Buktinya-

"Sehun, aku sudah pikir bulat-bulat. Aku berpikir akan ke luar negeri. Kalau aku terus disini sama kalian, mungkin perasaanku tidak akan membaik jugakan." Kyungsoo mengucapkannya setelah keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Bukan detik ini ucapan itu tiba-tiba terkeluar. Hampir setiap saat dia berpikir untuk ke luar negeri. Dia tahu masalah tidak akan pernah selesai kalau terus melarikan diri. Toh, dia tidak punya masalah pun cuma saja perasaannya merosakkan segalanya.

"Kau sudah pikir yang benar? Mungkin Kai tidak bermaksud menyakiti kau. Dia cuma salah-"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak lebar Sehun. Dia capek dengan semua orang yang memberi harapan palsu kepadanya. Terakhir kali Chanyeol mengatakan Kai tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya tapi ternyata itu hanya harapan semata-mata.

"Sehun, apa aku harus mempercayai omongan kau seperti aku percaya pada omongan Chanyeol suatu saat dulu?" Guman Kyungsoo pelan tapi masih dapat didengari oleh Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu apa dia pantas disebut teman kalau pada akhirnya dia mengkhianatinya. Dia tidak berniat mempermainkan Luhan tapi dia tidak bisa menipu dia sudah sedikit terjatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tetaplah disisiku sampai kau cukup bosan dengan ku, Kyung. Kerana aku tidak mau kehilangan kau. Aku cintakan kau, D.o Kyungsoo." Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan ini tapi hatinya sedikit tenang dan bebannya terasa sedikit berkurang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pengakuan Sehun sedikit menegang. Dia mendongak melihat raut wajah Sehun. Terlihat bersahaja saat mengucapkannya. Seketika Kyungsoo menampilkan bibir heart-shaped yang terbentuk sempurna. Dia tahu Sehun hanya bercakap asal untuk menyedapkan hatinya. "Terima kasih Sehunna."

Sehun mendakap tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut menyalurkan rasa sayangnya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Klik... Klik... Klik...

*

*

*

*

*

"Bos. Kami mendapat info kalau Kyungsoo bersama seorang pria." Penyataan seseorang menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang lagi sedang menulis.

"Pria?!" Kai mengeratkan pegangan pulpen sebelum kembali menatap salah seorang orang suruhannya.

"Iya, pria. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan keduanya tapi mereka terlihat sangat akrab." Orang itu meletakkan satu amplop diatas meja.

"Bos bisa lihat gambar-gambar itu kalau bos tidak percaya omonganku. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada info lainnya, aku akan langsung laporkan pada bos." Dia menunduk hormat sebelum beranjak pergi dari situ.

Kai menatap amplop itu sebelum tangannya dengan sigap menarik paksa gambar-gambar yang terdapat didalam amplop itu.

"FUCK YOU OH SEHUN!" Foto-foto kecil yang dipegangnya direnyukkan dan dilemparkannya secara sembarangan.

*

*

*

*

*

Luhan berjalan mundar-mandir. Hatinya tidak tenang. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo keluar dengan tunangnya dan sehingga saat ini mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda akan pulang. Sebelah tangannya mendial nombor ponsel Sehun berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkatnya. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bermacam-macam pikiran negatif muncul dalam otaknya dan membuat spekulasi sendiri.

 _'Kenapa ponselnya tidak diangkat? Apa Sehun baik-baik saja sama Kyungsoo? Mereka kemalangan? Atau mungkin mereka sesat dihutan? Atau Kyungsoo sangat tertekan dan menjadi tidak waras? Kenapa hatiku tidak tenang? Arrggh, kau pulang sebentar lagi, aku tidak akan memberi jatah satu tahun Sehun!'_

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disofa dengan ponsel masih menempel ditelinganya. Mungkin kali ini Sehun akan mengangkat panggilannya.

 _'Ini sudah jam berapa. Jam satu lebih suku. Kyungsoo, kau bawa tunangku kemana?'_ Luhan sedikit lagi akan menangis jika bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

Clek...

Bruk! Sehun menopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang limbung membawanya masuk. Luhan yang berada disampingnya ikut membantu memapah tubuh mugil Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan membawanya kedalam kamarnya.

Tubuh mugilnya diletakkan secara pelan-pelan keatas kasurnya. Sedikit mengeserkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan dalam posisi yang selesa. Sehun menarik selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas dada. Saat akan beranjak, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hun... kau mencintaiku kan... Ban-bantu aku lupakan Kai. Hiks... jebal Sehun." Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas. Mungkin efek alkohol yang diteguknya dalam kuantiti yang banyak menyebabkan dia mabuk berat.

DEG...

"Sehun! Kau janjikan!" Merasa tidak direspon Kyungsoo sedikit membentak dan menarik paksa tangan Sehun.

Dia melihat Luhan dan Luhan melihatnya. Cairan bening terlihat dipipi Luhan dan dapat dipastikan setelahnya Luhan mendobrak pintu kasar dan menghempaskannya keras menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat kuat. Dia ingin mengejar Luhan tapi tangannya masih digenggam erat Kyungsoo.

Dia berbalik memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tertidur pulas. Menghela nafas berat sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disisi kasur.

"Maaf, mungkin aku juga memberi kau harapan sebagaimana Chanyeol. Tapi, kali ini aku benar-benar berjanji akan membantu kau, Kyungsoo. Aku dan Luhan, kami akan sama-sama membantu kau. Jebal, bertahan sedikit saja lagi. Aku mencintai kau, Kyungsoo-ya." Sehun berguman pelan sambil jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

Kenapa dia harus bertemu kembali dengan bekas pacarnya dalam keadaan begini? Dia tidak bisa bohong kalau dalam hatinya, masih tertinggal sedikit rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Bukan niatnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo tapi saat itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengkhianatinya. Kyungsoo sendiri yang meninggalkannya untuk seorang Kim Jong In. Dia sepatutnya membencinya, tapi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan, dia merasa tidak sampai hati. Lagipula untuk apa dia membenci Kyungsoo kalaupun disebabkan olehnya dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Luhan menerima segala kekurangannya. Dia tidak menyesal berjumpa dengan sosok Luhan yang seperti malaikat dalam hidupnya.

 _'Tetaplah disini supaya aku bisa menjaga kau walaupun bukan sebagai siapa-siapa.'_

Sehun menunduk dan mengecup singkat bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tidak dirasanya. Setelah memandang cukup lama wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

*

*

*

*

*

Clek... Sehun memutar knob pintu dan menemukan tubuh kecil Luhan yang bergetar disebalik selimut berbulu. Dengan sangat pelan, dia kembali menutup pintu dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Luhan yang bersandar pada headbed dengan wajahnya ditekupkan dilututnya.

"Chagiya~" Sehun menuntun tangannya untuk mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakannya.

"Chagiya, dengarkan aku dulu ya." Sehun kembali berucap lembut saat mendengar suara isakan Luhan yang semakin kencang.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam tunangnya. Atau bisa dibilang bakal bekas tunang. Mata rusanya membengkak dan terlihat lingkaran kecil disekitar matanya. Ada rasa kesal saat melihat Luhannya menangis kerana ulahnya.

Dia mengusap lembut kesan air mata yang berceceran di pipi mulus Luhan. Sangat lembut sambil menatap lekat mata teduhnya.

"Jangan sentuhku, Sehun!" Luhan menepis jemari Sehun yang memegang pipinya.

"Ayolah, jangan begini samaku. Kau ini kekanakan sekali."

"Aku memang kekanakan. Pergi saja sana sama Kyungsoo yang kau cintai itu!" Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun dan-

BRUK...

"Auw..., sakit sekali punggungku. Tega sekali kau memperlakukan aku segini." Sehun mengelus punggungnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Lulu... dengarkan aku dulu ya. Jangan terus bikin spekulasi sendiri. Nanti kau yang menyesal melepaskan Oh Sehun yang tampan ini." Sehun bercanda lagi. Bodoh, sekarang bukan masa untuk bercanda Sehun. Sadarlah.

"Cih!" Luhan berdecak sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menarik kasar selimut dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun hendak menahannya tapi sedikit terlambat. Dia hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang membelakanginya.

 _'Aku pernah mengalami yang kau rasa Han. Dan maaf, aku memberi kau pengalaman kau merasai perasaan ini. Aku lebih mencintai kau Luhannie~'_

Cup... Sehun mencium pipi Luhan walaupun dihalangi oleh selimut.

"Night baby~ Mianhae."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Well sepatutnya dia tidurnya sama Luhan tapi Luhan lagi marah. Jadi dia akan tidur diluar saja. Mungkin dikamar lain aja.

Usai Sehun pergi, Luhan melepaskan segala yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi bantal kepala, tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakannya sendiri.

*

*

*

*

*

"Uweekk..." Kyungsoo memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan setelahnya beberapa kali Kyungsoo kembali muntah.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya disisi wastafel. Memandangi wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan dibalik cermin. Memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian terakhir kali.

"Aishhh... shit!" Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia tidak ingat dan otaknya menyuruh supaya tidak mengingatnya. Kepalanya kembali pusing dan BRUK...

"KYUNGSOO!" Sehun yang melihat tubuh ambruk Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan menopongnya.

"Uhhh..." Kyungsoo mengenggam erat lengan Sehun sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Mendudukkan dirinya diujung katil. Saling menatap menyalurkan rasa masing-masing sehingga Sehun terlebih dulu mengalihkannya.

"Kau sudah membaik?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo bangkit.

"Urmm, sedikit." Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasa pusing, teriak nama aku aja ya." Sehun membantu Kyungsoo berjalan. Kyungsoo hanya berguman dan setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, Sehun beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

*

*

*

*

*

"Sehun!" Seorang pria tan berteriak saat melihat namja albino itu melangkah semakin menghampirinya.

"Apa Kai? Tumben sekali kau datang kerumah ku. Aku jadi penasaran..." Sehun bersmirk ria saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang tidak tergambar.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?!" Kai langsung bertanya saat Sehun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo?! Siapa?" Sehun menampilkan raut wajah yang terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Hun. Ayuhlah berikan Kyungsoo kepadaku." Kai cuba tidak meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kai, aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya kau sama Kyungsoo tapi-"

"Sehunnie-" Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun dari dapur. Ucapan dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok lain bersama dengan Sehun. Mata owlnya semakin membulat kerana sangat mengenali sosok yang bersama Sehun.

 _'Kai. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_

Kai bangkit dan dengan sigapnya dia melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau disini?!" Kai menekankan setiap patah perkataan yang muncul dari bibirnya dengan smirknya.

"K-kai." Kyungsoo cicit pelan. Sangat pelan. Sedikit mengundur, Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi tapi Kai dengan sigap menahan lengannya daripada kabur.

"Jangan kabur dariku, Kyung. Kau tahu kan aku sangat merindukan kau." Ucap Kai lirih.

"A-aku tidak kabur.Aku ke rumah temanku. Tapi- maaf bisa aku tahu siapa kau?"

DEG...

Seperti dihempas berton-ton batu, saking terkejutnya, pegangan Kai dilengan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"M-mwo?!" Amarahnya memuncak. Dia tidak terima Kyungsoo melupakannya segampang dan secepat itu. Bahkan kalau dihitung tidak sampai dua minggu sebelum terakhir kali mereka berjumpa.

 _'Kai, kau yang menginginkan ini kan. Jadi, aku akan tunaikan.'_

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak bercanda kan?! Ayuhlah, saat itu aku hanya bercanda. Jangan begini, Soo~" Kai menguncang tubuh Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

"Hei, Kai sudahlah. Dia tidak mengenal kau. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja ya." Sehun menarik lengan Kai mengisyaratkan supaya namja tan itu berhenti.

"HELL NO!" Kai menepis tangan Sehun dan menarik paksa tubuh mugil Kyungsoo.

Tidak bisa dipunggiri walaupun sekejam atau seburuk apapun yang Kai lakukan terhadapnya, dia tidak bisa mengurangkan sedikit pun rasa cintanya terhadap Kai sehingga detik ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi, dia sangat ingin memeluk Kai saat ini. Dia sangat merindukan Kai. Tapi, tidak mudah mendapat pelukan seorang Kim Jong In. Lagi-lagi untuk orang seperti Kyungsoo. Dia sangat sedar siapa dirinya.

"K-kai, lepaskan. Ini sakit sekali." Kyungsoo berdesis merasa perih kerana Kai mencengkram erat lengannya.

Bugh... Sehun melayangkan tumbukan telak di wajah tampan Kai dan Kai tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"HENTIKAN KAI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT DIA KESAKITAN?!" Teriak Sehun saat Kai berniat untuk mendekati Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hun, jangan campur urusanku!"

 _'Kai, kau masih sama. Menyakitiku terus lagi, lagi dan lagi.'_

"A-aku harus kembali ke dapur. Makanannya sedikit lagi akan matang. Setelahnya, aku akan panggil kalian untuk sarapan." Kyungsoo melenggangkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Yah... yah... Kau! Berhenti disitu. Aku belum habis ngomong." Kai mengeram marah saat ucapannya tidak diendah Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap tajam Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi. "Aku akan kembali, Hun. Kyungsoo milikku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa keputusannya saat ini benar? Dia tidak tahu.

 _'Untuk apa kau pertahankan Kyungsoo, Hunnie? Aku yakin kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Sangat yakin.'_

Luhan memerhati keributan tadi dari tingkat atas. Bukan dia bermaksud untuk mendiamkan diri tapi dia tidak tahu mahu memihak pada siapa. Sehun atau Kai. Dia sangat yakin sekali tunangnya punya alasan yang kukuh mempertahankan Kyungsoo. Dan sehingga saat ini Sehun masih tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

Hahaha, ceritanya sepertinya gak bakalan ending secepatnya. Haishh.. aku sebenarnya gak pasti endingnya gimana. mungkin dikit review dari kalian.. and thank untuk chingu ku yang sering ngereview ff ini.

Mungkin aku lagi punya idea dan semangat buat nulis ff ini jadi aku updatenya sedikit cepat. Hehehe...

 **LAST REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Kau Milikku Selamanya**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kim Jong In @ Kai, D.o Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan selebihnya dicari sendiri...

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BOYXBOY, YAOI, TYPO.

Note: Maaf kalau untuk chap ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

"Luhannie~ kau masih marah padaku?" Sehun kembali membujuk Luhan.

"Enyahlah dariku Hun."

 _'Kenapalah tunangku ini keras kepala sekali?'_

"Baiklah kalau kau masih marah padaku. Kau tahu, sekuat apapun cintaku padaku Kyungsoo dia sangat mencintai Kai. Dan aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Jadi, berhenti ngambek dan teruslah mencintaiku Luhannie~" Sehun menuturkannya dengan sangat tulus.

"Hannie~"

Sret... Luhan mendudukkan dirinya secara paksa diheadbed. "Lanjutkan!"

Sehun terkikih sebelum menyedari tatapan Luhan masih tidak bersahabat. "Kau mau tahu yang mana?"

"Ceritakan saja apapun yang aku tak tahu." Luhan masih bersikap datar.

"Baiklah. Kyungsoo itu mantan pacarku, Luhannie. Dia tinggalkan aku sebab Kai. Jadi, jangan buruk sangka denganku terus."

"Malam tu, dia sangat tertekan jadi dia mengajakku minum. Dia mabuk berat, dan dia butuh pertolonganku, sayang. Salahkan kau juga mengizinkan dia membawa ku." Sehun memandang Luhan dan kemudian dia mencium sekilas bibir tipis Luhan.

"Yah! Seh- hmppt..."

Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya kehabisan oksigen, dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melepaskannya dan kembali menyambung kata-katanya.

"Dulu aku memang pernah mencintai Kyungsoo tapi itu dulu. Dan Kyungsoo memilih Kai. Sekarang aku punya kau, Xi Luhan. Walaupun kau itu tidak seimut Kyungsoo tapi aku tahu kau tulus mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintai kau. Jadi, jangan kekanakan begitu. Dengar dulu penjelasanku. Arraseo."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan sikap Sehun yang sangat berlebihan jika itu bersangkutan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga sendiri yang berjanji pada Kyungsoo akan membantunya kan? Lihat berapa kali kau sendiri yang melakukan kesalahan."

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti Hun sebelum aku benar-benar akan memutuskan pertunangan kita!" Ketus Luhan dengan sikap Sehun.

"Kau berniat untuk memutuskan pertunangan kita? Tapi, apa salah ku?" Sehun membuat nada seperti kecewa.

"OH SEHUN! BERHENTI MERENGEK SEBELUM AKU TENDANG KAU KELUAR DARI SINI!" Luhan berteriak kencang. Geramnya pada Sehun sudah mencapai tahap maksimum.

"Lulu, kau tahu kalau kau lagi marah begini, wajah kau sejuta kali lipat lebih imut dan cantik. Dan aku semakin cintanya sama kau. Tapi kau harus bertanggungjawab..." Sehun sedikit mengoda tunangnya membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Bertanggungjawab apa?"

"Kau membuat ku horny~ Jadi, ayuh..." Sehun mengulum lembut cuping telinga Luhan sambil bergumam pelan.

"Se-hun..." Luhan sedikit bergedik ngeri mendengar deep voice Sehun yang memberinya petanda tidak baik.

Setelahnya, biarkan lah mereka menikmati moment-moment panas mereka yang pasti memakan masa berjam-jam atau semalaman.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendirian. Dia sangat gembira kerana sekurang-kurangnya Sehunnya yang dulu sangat mencintainya sudah menemui seseorang yang boleh mencintainya sepenuh hatinya.

 _'Kau beruntung mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan.'_

Seketika senyum dibibirnya memudar. Mengingat dirinya sendiri yang sangat tersakiti. Kai bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. Sangat berbeda dari pelbagai segi. Semua akan berpikir seorang Kyungsoo bodoh atau bisa dibilang tidak waras melepaskan Sehun dan lebih memilih Kai.

 _'Kenapa kau memerangkap aku begini? Setelah kau menggodaku, sekarang kau menyeksaku.'_

"Kyungsoo..."

Cup... Satu kecupan hinggap dipipi tembam Kyungsoo. Merasa dicium, Kyungsoo menolehkan melihat siapa orang yang brengsek mencium pipinya.

"Chan- hmptt~"

Chanyeol dengan sigap kembali mencium tepat dibibirnya. Menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo supaya bibir mereka tetap menempel.

"Hmmmptt... hmmptt.." Kyungsoo mencuba mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi bibirnya masih dibungkam bibir Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat merasa posokan oksigen dipeparunya menipis. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo intens. Caranya mengais oksigen terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Usai merasa nafas sedikit teratur, Kyungsoo berniat memaki Chanyeol tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terdapat kesan lebam yang sudah sedikit memudar.

"Chan- kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyentuh lembut sudut bibirnya yang terdapat kesan lebam. Chanyeol meringis saat jemari dingin Kyungsoo menyentuhnya.

"Ssshh..." Chanyeol masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Dia berasa gembira kerana melihat Kyungsoo terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mugil Kyungsoo kedalam dakapannya dan memeluknya posesif. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memasak." Kyungsoo menyindir Chanyeol.

"Memasak didalam restoran? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda." Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil hidungnya mengendus perpotongan leher mulus Kyungsoo yang sangat dirinduinya.

"Hentikan Yeol~ Geli tahu gak." Kyungsoo sedikit bergedik merasa geli saat bibir plum Chanyeol mengecup singkat perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu,Kyungsoo~" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif tepat ditelinganya dan dibalas oleh jitakan keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Auw... sakit sekali Kyung." Chanyeol mengaduh sambil tangannya mengusap kepalanya. Melepaskan pelukan ditubuh Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih mengusap kepalanya.

Mereka saling menatap dan menyelami hati masing-masing. Rindu Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berpikir benar dan pada akhirnya dia menumpahkan segala dengan cara kembali melumat kasar bibir Kyungsoo tidak peduli mereka masih di restoran dan pasti banyak sekali orang yang memerhati dan menatap mereka jijik.

Setelah saling menumpah rasa rindu yang mendalam, Chanyeol menarik paksa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersandar pada tubuhnya. Anggap aja kerusi direstoran itu jenis bangku panjang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Banyak sekali soalan yang ingin dilontarkan kepada Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak mahu merosakkan moodnya. Sambil menyesap minuman yang sudah mendingin, sesekali mereka berbual, bercanda dan semuanya tidak akan kaitannya dengan kehilangan Kyungsoo.

*

*

*

*

*

"Temui aku sekarang Baek." Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, panggilan dimatikan secara sepihak.

 _'Argggh... Brengsek kau Sehun.'_ Kai meracau tidak jelas.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya berubah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus marah saat Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya memanas saat melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dengan pria lain. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"ARRRRHHHH...!"

*

*

*

*

*

"Chanyeol, apa kau sedang bersama Kai?"

'Tidak, wae?'

"Kai mau ketemu denganku. Tapi, aku tidak berfikir akan bertemu dengannya kalau kau tidak ada. Bisa kau temankan aku?"

'Hurmm, aku lagi dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kalau kau tidak mau ketemu, ya sudah biarkan saja dia tunggu.'

"Arraseo. Maaf aku menganggu kalian. Apa aku bisa pamit untuk bertemu dengan hyungku sebentar?"

Baekhyun tidak mendengar sebarang jawapan lewat ponselnya.

"Chan..."

'Ah... ya, Baek. Ka-kalau kau mau ketemu sama Kyungsoo bisa aja. Kami ada di tempat biasa aku dan Kyungsoo selalu ketemu. Kau tahukan?'

"Iya aku tahu. Baiklah sebentar lagi aku sampai. Bye."

'Bye'

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Dia tersenyum miris mengingat kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Dia mengaku kalau dia mempunyai sedikit rasa benci dengan hyungnya kerana sering mendapat perhatian Chanyeol dan Kai dan yah Sehun. Tapi, dia sangat gembira kerana sekurang-kurangnya hyungnya itu bukanlah pria yang brengsek mempermainkan perasaan orang.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya merosakkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun suatu saat dulu. Baekhyun, salahkan Bakhyun yang memperkenalkan Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Dan sialnya dengan perkenalan itu, Kyungsoo bisa langsung jatuh cinta dengan Kai.

*

*

*

*

*

Baekhyun terlihat mengembangkan senyum dibibir tipisnya. Dia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo dan sekarang dia bisa bertemu dengan hyungnya membuatkan dia tidak bisa hanya untuk tersenyum.

"Baek!" Baekhyun menoleh dan tubuhnya menegang.

"K-kai..."

"Kau mahu kemana? Rumahku arah sana." Kai bersmirk ria saat melihat Baekhyun seperti menghindarinya.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tak mungkin aku bilang aku mau ketemu Kyungsoo.'_

"A-aku..." Baekhyun kegelaban. Otaknya blank secara tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi saat matanya menangkap sosok hyungnya dengan Chanyeol berjalan bergandingan mesra.

Kai yang melihat perubahan mata Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan seketika kemudian, Kai berniat untuk mendekati mereka.

"Kai, jangan." Baekhyun menahan lengannya dan hal tersebut membuat Kai murka.

"Kau siapa mau mengarahkan ku? Kau tahu hyungmu itu jalang termuruh yang pernah aku temui dan kau yang kedua." Kai menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun yang masih dilengannya.

"Sekurang-kurang jalang yang termurah itu lah yang memberi kau kepuasan Kai!" Bidas Baekhyun. Dia tidak terima Kyungsoonya dihina sekeji itu.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun sebelum tumbukan telak mengenai tepat ke wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau masih sayangkan wajah cantik kau itu sebaiknya tutup mulut kotor kau sebelum aku kembali menghajar kau!"

"Kau boleh mengatakan apa saja tentangku tapi tidak hyungku." Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan ucapan Kai sejauh ini.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka seorang Baekhyun sungguh mulia. Aku pikir kau akan mengutuknya kerana sudah merampas Chanyeol. Aku kasihan melihat kau, Baek. Mencintai Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mencintai kau. Apa perlu ku bantu?" Kai berucap lirih memancing emosi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan orang brengsek seperti kau. Justeru aku merasa senang kerana Kyungsoo menerima Chanyeol lebih dari kau! Dan aku rasa kau yang memerlukan bantuan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo semula." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum kaki mugilnya melangkah pergi.

Kai mematung dan mencerna ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tidak mengejar, menahan, memaki atau menafikan ucapan tersebut. Berdiri di tengah jalan sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun menjauh.

*

*

*

*

*

Baekhyun terduduk disofa dan menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Dia mengingat omongan Kai tadi siang. Kalau dia ingat-ingat kembali, apa dia harus berkomplotan sama Kai untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol? Dia takut kalau keputusannya itu membuatkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin membencinya.

Knok...knok...knok...

 _'Siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini? Apa mungkin Kai?'_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke muka pintu tapi dia masih ragu untuk membukanya.

Knok...knok...knok...

"Baek! Apa kau ada didalam?"

 _'Itu suara Chanyeol.'_

Clek...

"Chan, urmm maaf aku telat membukanya. Masuklah."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebelum melangkah masuk. Dia sengaja kerumah Baekhyun untuk bertanyakan tentang siang tadi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak datang berjumpa dengan aku dan Kyungsoo? Bukan kau yang mau sangat berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo~?"

"A-aku..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seksama. Mencari jawapan disebalik wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan sebegini.

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab tapi dia juga ikut melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Jawab saja, Chan!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Jujur, bagi Baekhyun soalan sebegini gak pantas ditanya. Jelas-jelas sekali Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi... aku tahu dia hanya mencintai Kai. Tidak ada apa yang bisa aku lakukan Baek. Dia terlampau mencintai Kai sampai-sampai aku merasa kalau dengan cara itu dia akan gembira, aku mendokongnya." Ucap Chanyeol kecewa.

"Urmm, maaf." Baekhyun merasa bersalah telah meragui cinta Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia tidak meraguinya cuma hanya menginginkan kepastian. Kepastian yang sebenarnya sangat jelas dan nyata.

"Apa kau yakin Kai bisa mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala ragu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pasti."

 _'Kalau begitu aku harus bekerjasama dengan Kai. Aku akan mendapatkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan Kai.'_

"Baek..."

"Chan, berjanji denganku satu hal. Jagakan Kyungsoo untukku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Walau apapun yang berlaku teruslah disisinya. Arra?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih imut kalau lagi sedang serius. "Arraseo, Baekhyunieku sayang~"

"Yah! Aku serius Chan!" Baekhyun mengerling tajam Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh kecupan sekilas darinya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jangan risau kalau perlu aku akan disisi kau juga supaya kau tidak kesepian begini."

Blush, pipi gembulnya memerah sempurna. Baekhyun terkesima. Ayat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol tidak didengar olehnya. Otaknya mentafsir apa yang sedang berlaku.

"Apa kau suka aku mencium kau seperti ini?" Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali mengecup singkat pipinya, bibirnya berulang kali. Dapat melihat Baekhyun merona seperti ini membuatkan Chanyeol semakin gemas untuk terus mengecupnya.

"'Chan-" cicit Baekhyun. Dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas hanya dengan kecupan lembut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas mengecup Baekhyun.

"Hen-tikan Yeol. Kalau tidak ada apa lagi, kau bisa pulang. Aku capek." Baekhyun mengheret Chanyeol ke muka pintu dan mendorongnya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hehehe, kau ini lucu sekali. Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengoda Baekhyun.

Senyuman di bibir Baekhyun memudar melihat kedipan sebelah mata Chanyeol.

 _'Chan, brengsek kau. Kau benar-benar mempermainkan perasaan ku. Berhenti mengodaku terus, brengsek! Aku akan semakin mencintai kau.'_

 _'Baek, apa kau benar mencintaiku? Kalau begitu, buat aku jatuh cinta pada kau.'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Kemana kau pergi?"

"Hei, kemana pun yang aku pergi bukan urusan kau."

Kai menarik paksa baju Chanyeol dan kemudiannya

Bugh...!

Chanyeol meringis merasa perih di sudut bibirnya, luka beberapa hari yang lalu saja masih belum membaik dan sekarang ditambah.

Bagi Chanyeol masalahnya gampang, Kai itu manusia paling egois yang tidak mahu mengaku kalau Kyungsoo pergi gara-garanya. Dan sekarang menyalahkan orang lain.

"Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku mau Kyungsoo! KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU, CHAN!" Kai akan menghempas cawan kecil digengamannya ke salah satu pelayan bar itu tapi dengan pantas Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kau, Kim Jong In."

"Perhitungan apa?"

"Untuk apa kau mau Kyungsoo? Memuaskan nafsu brengsek kau?!" Chanyeol mengherdik Kai. Dia benci kalau Kai pergunakan Kyungsoo semata-mata kerana nafsu sedangkan Kyungsoo menyerahkan segalanya kerana mencintai Kai sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Chan."

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja yang sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Jatuh cinta?! Jangan bercanda Chan. Dia itu jalang dan tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada jalang sepertinya. Berhenti menyebut tentang cinta. Aku tidak suka."

"Cih, kalau begitu maaf. Tiada sebab untu aku membantu kau mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga tidak butuh bantuan kau, teman brengsek. Aku bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan menebarkan uang padanya."

"Yakin sekali kau. Biar aku beritahu kau satu perkara. Kyungsoo akan ke luar negeri. Kalau kau mau berjumpa dengannya untuk kali terakhir sebaiknya secepatnya sebelum kau telat." Kali ini Chanyeol bersmirk ria. Melihat raut wajah Kai yang berubah mendadak membuatkan Chanyeol merasa rencananya berhasil.

"Dan aku rasa kalau kau menhubunginya pun, dia tidak akan mengangkatnya. Nombor ponsel kau saja sudah disekat olehnya." Ucapnya lagi saat melihat Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Yeol! Seharusnya kau membantuku. Berikan ponsel kau padaku sekarang!"

Kai menyeluk saku Chanyeol dan setelahnya menemui ponselnya. Sedikit telat, Chanyeol mencuba merebut ponselnya kembali tapi Kai lebih duduk mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Yeol, biarkan aku menghubungi sebentar~" Dan Chanyeol hanya membuang wajahnya. Lagi-lagi merendahkan suaranya.

 _'Cis, menyebalkan. Kau pikir aku ini seperti Kyungsoo yang akan luluh dengan suara brengsek kau itu?'_

Tit..tit.. (handpone berbunyi)

'Iya chanyeollie, ada apa?'

"Chanyeollie?!" Kai berteriak kencang. Untung didalam bar memang sudah bising, kalau tidak suara Kai bisa kedengaran sampai pintu masuk bar.

'K-kai...' cicit Kyungsoo. Dia berniat untuk mematikan panggilan tetapi lagi-lagi Kai mengancamnya.

"Soo, kalau kau berani mematikan, kau tidak akan melihat Baekhyun pulang!"

'A-apa yang kau mau K-kai? Apa kau tidak cukup puas dengan hidup kau sekarang. Kau punya Baekhyun jadi jagalah dia sebaiknya.' Kyungsoo cuba mengucapkan dengan sedikit lembut.

"Kau pikir aku ini pacar Baekhyun? Kau hyungnya yah! jaga sendiri lah... Peragai kalian memang tidak ada beza. Dua-dua jalang! Aku mahu ketemu kau sekarang. Datang ke rumahku. Aku menunggumu."

'A-aku...'

"Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Tit...tit...tiitttt~

"Nah, aku pulang." Kai menghulurkan ponsel kepada Chanyeol dan beranjak keluar dari bar untuk pulang kerumah. Chanyeol yang melihat hanya menatap heran temannya yang aneh-aneh sejak kepergian Kyungsoo.

*

*

*

*

*

Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Kai sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa sambil menonton tv sampaikan dia terlelap. Sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo masih tidak datang. Dia ingin memaki Kyungsoo tapi dia masih yakin Kyungsoo akan datang.

 _'Aishh, apa dia benar-benar tidak akan datang? Sebaiknya aku hubungi Chanyeol aja.'_

'Yeob uhh~ se aahhh... yo~'

"Chan-"

'Urmm, Ka uhh... i~ Waehhh~??'

"Berhenti Chan! Aku mau bicara."

'Bicarahhh~ apa shh... (chan~ pelankan sedikithhh urm... arggh~)'

"Kyung-soo?!" Kai hanya berguman tak jelas. Dia mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo lewat telefon.

'Kai uhh~ kau mau bica ahhh... rahh~ apa?!' Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit mendesah.

 _'Apa Kyungsoo tidak datang kerana Chanyeol? Shit!'_

Kai menghempas ponselnya kesembarangan arah kerana tidak dapat terima kenyataan Kyungsoo benar-benar menjauhkan diri daripadanya dan melupakannya.

"KYUNGSOO! KAU MENCABARKU!!!" Kai berteriak dan mengeram kesal.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kau benar-benar akan menjalani rencana ini? Aku tidak yakin. Gimana kalau Kai tidak peduli?" Kyungsoo ragu-ragu dengan rencana Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lakukan saja Kyung. Kita tidak ada ruginya kalau kita mencuba. Lagipula mana tahu kau bisa mulai mencintai Chanyeol." Sehun membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Hun, sebelum aku jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan membenci ku dulu. Kau tahukan Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya malas melayan kerenah kekanakan Sehun. Tapi, mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Luhan terpaksalah dia melayan juga.

"Kalau begitu kau lakukan denganku saja~"

 _'Apa kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo, Hunnie?'_

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan sikap Sehun.

"Maaf baby. Aku bercanda saja kok." Sehun mencium sekilas bibir nipis Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dia sangat cemburu kerana mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci dirinya yang jatuh pada pesona Kai. Kalau tidak, sekarang pasti dia yang akan disayangi dan dibelai manja Sehun.

"Yah! Kalian mau bantu tidak? Kalau kalian mau mesraan gitu jangan didepanku. Eissh..." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Terserah. Aku bagi cadangan saja selebihnya terpulang pada kau."

"Arraseo!"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nombor ponsel Chanyeol.

"Chan~ a-aku butuh bantuan kau. Bisahh... kan~ uhh..." Kyungsoo SENGAJA mendesah dalam ucapannya.

'Kyungsoo, kau baki-baik saja?' Nada Chanyeol terlihat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh ku kepanasan~ Aku datang aahhh... ke rumah kau yahhhh...~" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sialnya mendesah didepan Sehun dan Luhan. Sepatutnya dia bergerak menjauh dari mereka agar tidak diperdengarkan suara desahannya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus melihat Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar suara desahannya yang benar-benar mengoda. Ingin saja dia menguburkan dirinya kerana saking malu.

'Baiklah Kyung. Aku menunggumu.'

Setelahnya dia mendapat tatapan liar dari Sehun dan Luhan. Berhenti berimaginasi kalian. Dia meneguk ludah melihat Sehun seperti sudah sangat horny.

"Ka-lian... Aku pergi dulu. Kalian bersenanglah sementara aku tidak ada dirumah." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melarikan dirinya dari situasi 'panas' itu dengan menampilkan smirk kepada Luhan.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

 **TOLONG AKU, MY READERS!!! AKU SEKARANG BENAR-BENAR GAK PUNYA IDEA MAHU LANJUTIN FF INI GIMANA SEBAB ITU BARU SEKARANG AKU NGEPUBLISH CHAP INI.**

 **UNTUK CHAP INI SEPERTI BOSAN SEKALI. SUMPAH AKU GAK PUNYA IDEA.. HAISHH, KALAU CHAP INI AJA UDAH SEGINI, CHAP SETERUSNYA AKU GAK YAKIN KAPAN AKU PUBLISH.**

 **Jebal, kasi saran. Aku benar-benar blank!**

 **Last review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Kau Milikku Selamanya**

By: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kim Jong In @ Kai, D.o Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan selebihnya dicari sendiri...

Rated: T

Warning: TYPO, BOYXBOY, YAOI, Bahasa agak berantakan.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

"Mianhae dan gomawo Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi begini. Mungkin efek minuman keras yang aku minum tadi terdapat obat perangsang." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan saat tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Kantuk yang menghentam dirinya perlahan-perlahan menghantarnya ke alam mimpi. Setelah hampir beberapa jam Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melewati malam panas di kamarnya, akhirnya Chanyeol sendiri yang menghentikan aktivitas penipuan ini. Mereka sama-sama menipu.

 _'Kyungsoo, kau bohongiku. Tapi kenapa? Kau langsung tidak mabuk malah aku yakin sekali kau tidak minum pun. Kalau ini semua kau lakukan kerana Kai, apa aku ini dipergunakan? Apa aku ini terlihat sangat menginginkanmu?'_

Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan air matanya menitis. Laki-laki sepertinya tidak sepatutnya menangis. Tapi, dia juga dalam posisi disakiti. Dia mahu memarahi Kyungsoo kerana mempermainkan perasaannya. Berbuat baik tapi disamping itu hanya mempergunakannya. Tersenyum manis dan mengodanya tapi hakikatnya semakin membuatkannya terseksa. Dia ini menghentikan semuanya, tapi dia juga dalam posisi Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa asalkan kau tetap disisiku selalu. Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Dan sialnya ayat itu juga digunakan Kyungsoo pada Kai.

Mengecup singkat pipi tembam Kyungsoo sebelum ikut kealam mimpi.

*

*

*

*

*

Pagi yang indah sepatutnya untuk Chanyeol kerana ada Kyungsoo disampingnya tapi saat dia bangun sosk Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan. Bukan hanya diranjang, Chanyeol juga sudah mencarinya di merata tempat sampaikan dikamar mandi.

Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nombor Kyungsoo.

 _'SHIT!'_

Chanyeol dengan pantas ke kamar mandi membersihkan badannya sebelum keluar untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar berlaku.

*

*

*

*

*

Menekan bel rumah Sehun dengan tidak sabaran dengan wajah khawatir menyelubungi pikiran dan hatinya.

"Yah, kau ini kenapa?" Sehun masih mengucek matanya.

"Kyungsoo... mana dia?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan kalian menghabiskan malam panas kalian?" Sehun masih dalam fasa mengembalikan roh dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu memang benar tapi saat aku bangun tadi, Kyungsoo tidak ada disampingku. Aku sudah mencarinya di mana-mana tapi nihil."

"Aku pikir Kyungsoo bersama kau." Sehun membulatkan matanya mendapati fakta Kyungsoo pergi.

"Cuba kau hubunginya. Mungkin dia angkat kalau kau yang mengangkatnya."

"Sebentar aku akan cuba dulu. Kau masuk dulu." Sehun berlalu pergi sementara Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke rumah Sehun. Dia tahu Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah bercerita semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol kenal sekali siapa Sehun jadi dia tidak permasalahkan kalau Kyungsoo menginap di rumah Sehun.

"Yeol, aku sudah menghubunginya tapi..." Sehun menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang berlaku sebenarnya. Plan sebenar tidak seperti ini.

"Hun! Jeballah apa yang berlaku? Aku yakin sekali kalian merencanakan sesuatu. Jangan mempermainkan ku disini!" Chanyeol kesal dengan semuanya.

"Chanyeol, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Aku percaya kau akan menjaganya tapi tebakan ku salah. Apa perlu ku tanyakan pada Kai."

"Sehunnie~ kenapa ribut sekali?" Luhan memandang keduanya heran. Awal pagi membuat keributan dirumahnya. Opps, bakal rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo hilang sayang." Sehun menjawabnya datar. Walaupun terlihat datar hanya dia saja tahu bertapa khawatirnya dia saat ini.

"APA?!" Luhan akan ambruk kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan tubuhnya. Kenapa dia yang terlihat seperti berlebihan sekali.

"Aku akan bawa Luhan keatas dulu. Selepas itu kita barengan cari Kyungsoo." Sehun memapah Luhan ke kamarnya tapi saat kaki ingin melangkah Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Aku ke rumah Kai sebentar. Setelah itu kita cari bareng Kyungsoo."

"Ok."

*

*

*

*

*

Knok...knok...knok...

Sepi

Knok...knok...knok...

Chanyeol kembali mengetuknya berulangan tidak peduli mungkin setelah dia akan dimaki oleh Kai kerana membuat keributan di dini hari segini.

"Aishh... Shit!"

BRAK! Chanyeol menendang kasar pintu rumah Kai saking kesalnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia kesal sekali.

"Chan~ kau mencari Kai?" Sebuah suara membuatkan dia reflek menoleh.

"Baek- apa kau ketemu sama Kai?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia menitipkan suatu pesanan padaku." Ucap Baekhyun terlihat sangat tenang.

"Dia membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini. Dan dia bilang samaku supaya kalian tidak mengkhawatirkannya kerana dia tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo pada siapapun lagi. Dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo sebaiknya." Baekhyun tersenyum singkat sebelum membenamkan dirinya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"A-pa?" Chanyeol masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi darinya.

"Kenapa hiks... Aku tidak tahu hiks... Kai membawanya pergi. Gimana dengan Kyungsoo disana? Hiks... apa dia akan baik hiks... baik saja?" Baekhyun terisak didada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Kai bilang padamu?" Chanyeol juga dalam posisi Baekhyun. Kyungsoonya sudah pergi. Menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun menenangkannya.

"Hiks lewat ponsel... Aku tidak tahu harus lakuin apa. Hiks... dia pergi Chan~" Baekhyun masih terisak dengan kesan air mata dikaos Chanyeol.

"Shh... jangan begini Baek. Kau harusnya senang kerana Kyungsoo pasti sangat gembira bisa balikan sama Kai." Cicit Chanyeol walaupun dia sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hiks... tapi-"

"Aku yakin Kai akan menjaga Kyungsoo sebaiknya. Kau bisa terus mencintai kalau begitu."

"Hah?!" Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah sayunya.

"Teruslah mencintaiku Baek. Apa perlu ku ulang? Aku juga akan cuba mencintai kau. Arra?" Chanyeol mengucapkannya untuk kali kedua yakin.

Mungkin dia bisa mencuba mencintai Baekhyun. Selama inipun memang dia sudah tahu Baekhyun mencintainya cuma dia terlampau memcintai Kyungsoo sehingga dia menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat untuk siapapun termasuk Baekhyun. Dan dia tahu sekali Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya kerana hati Kyungsoo hanya untuk Kai.

Baekhyun terenyah. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Dia ingin Chanyeol mengatakan ayat itu berulangan kerana baginya walaupun ayat segampang itu bisa membuatkan dia cukup senang.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengungkapnya pelan tapi masih dapat didengari oleh telinga peri Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama Baek. Aku akan mencintaimu juga suatu saat nanti. Terima kasih menerima kekuranganku." Chanyeol mendakap tubuh mugil Baekhyun. Memeluk erat seolah-olah takut Baekhyun akan berpaling daripadanya.

"Ka-lian~"

Keduanya langsung refleks melepaskan pelukan mesra saat suara Sehun menginterupsi moment romantis keduanya.

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu acara kalian. Chukkahae, aku senang kalian akhirnya jadian. Mungkin plan Kyungsoo berhasil kali ini." Sehun terkikih dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Tidak mengerti apa yang berlaku.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kai, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Cicit Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di bandara.

"Membawa kau pergi dari teman-teman brengsekku. Mereka sainganku." Kai menjawab datar tapi terkesan lembut berbeda dengan saat dirumah tadi.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum di balik kata Kai. Dia tidak peduli kemana pun asalkan dengan Kai dia sudah cukup senang tapi hatinya sudah banyak menerima perihnya. Kembali dia memudarkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak senang aku membawa kau denganku?" Kai bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo tidak mengembangkan senyuman yang bisa membuatkannya gemas.

"Hmmm..." hanya bergumam sebelum menarik koper kecil milik Kai dan melangkah kakinya saat mendengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahawa pesawat akan segera berlepas.

*

*

*

*

*

Saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah yang dia sangat pasti milik Kai, dia memandang sejenak sekelilingnya.

Rumah agam yang tidak ada bedanya seperti di Korea, semuanya terlihat sangat mahal. Dinding rumah yang dicat biru muda dengan perhiasan-perhiasan menghiasi almari kaca. Belum lagi sofanya. Warna hitam matelik dengan kusyen empuk membuatkan siapa saja yang mendudukkan dirinya disitu tidak akan beranjak. Kyungsoo sedikit tertohok dengan kekayaan Kai yang memiliki rumah secantik dan semewah ini.

"Tidak perlu memandangnya begitu. Rumah ini bakal jadi milik kau juga. Segalanya disini akan jadi milik kau juga kerana kau milikku."

"Hmmm..." lagi Kyungsoo hanya membalas sebegitu.

"Soo~" Kai tidak suka Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau cuek sekali denganku?" Kai tidak meningkatkan volumenya tapi malah makin dilembutkannya.

"Hmmm..." Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Hatinya sudah benar-benar robek dan luka teruk. Suatu saat dulu mungkin dia bisa menerima segala pelakuan Kai terhadapnya tapi lain dengan saat ini. Dia sudah muak dan mungkin dia dalam fasa benar-benar membenci Kai. Dia juga punya tahap kesabaran dan nampaknya tahapnya sudah dibatasi.

"Maaf, aku tidak telatkan?" Kai mengengam jemari Kyungsoo lembut dan Kyungsoo menariknya pelan.

Menarik nafas pelan dan menghembusnya sebelum berucap lirih. "Aku capek. Mana kamarku?"

"Baiklah kau bisa berehat dulu. Masuk saja kamar manapun yang kau mau." Kai mengalah kali ini membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk berehat.

Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kaki mugilnya ke salah satu kamar di tingkat atas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Clek... Kyungsoo memilih kamar paling hujung kerana kamar itu terlihat paling kecil dibanding kamar lain walaupun tidak bisa dibilang kecil kerana ruangnya aja sebesar ruang tengah dan kamar mandinya besar dan cantik sekali. Bisa ditambah ranjang dan meja solek di dalamnya. Oke, sepertinya berlebihan sekali...

Kyungsoo tidak punya apa saat ini. Dia mengikuti Kai sehelai sepinggang. Mungkin hanya dompetnya yang mempunyai sedikit uang saku dan satu kartu kad didalamnya uang hasil jajan dirinya kepada Kai. Dia masih tidak menyentuh sewon pun uang itu. Dia masih punya uang gajinya tiap bulan bekerja dikedai sebagai tukang cashier.

Membaringkan dirinya diranjang dan mencuba memejamkan mata owlnya. Masih ingat dengan jelas insiden semalam dimana dia berencana untuk membuat Kai sakit hati tapi setelah seksnya dengan Chanyeol dia merubah keputusannya untuk bertahan dengan Kai. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol memberi fakta bahawa Kai sudah lama menikah.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mempercayainya tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak bercanda membuatkan dia benar-benar yakin Kai hanya permainkannya. Jujur saja dia juga sudah capek dan muak dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sebelum subuh Kai memecah masuk dalam rumah Chanyeol lebih tepat kamarnya. Menarik paksa tubuh polos Kyungsoo untuk membawanya pergi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghajar Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu tapi diurungkan saja. Dia akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini.

Kyungsoo yang menyedari tubuhnya digendong seseorang langsung berniat untuk berteriak tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, bibirnya terlebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Kai.

Membawa Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya dan langsung membelah jalan yang terlihat sepi. Sesampainya dirumahnya Kai menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sebelum Kyungsoo mengikuti arahan Kai, dia menghamburkan segalanya.

"Kau bisa perlakukan ku begini Kai tapi tidak isteri kau. Berhentilah disini sebelum aku semakin membenci kau kerana sehingga detik ini pun aku sudah membenci kau. Kau salah menilaiku kalau kau berpikir aku menginginkan uang kau. Lepaskan aku Kai. Kau itu cuma manusia paling egois yang aku pernah jumpa dan temui! Aku akan mencintai-"

"KYUNGSOO, PERGI MANDI SEKARANG!" Kai berteriak. Benar-benar berteriak membuatkan Kyungsoo bungkam dan menatap nyalang Kai sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi. Menghempas kasar pintu itu sebelum ikut berteriak kencang.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU KIM JONG IN!!"

Saat dia sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya terlihat Kai terduduk diam disisi kasur dengan koper kecil disampingnya. Kai langsung berdiri dan kembali menarik tangannya dengan sebelah tangannya menarik koper. Membawanya meninggalkan kota Seoul dan segala kenangan pahit manisnya disini bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja disana?" Luhan bertanya khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa sungguh menyesal mengiyakan rencana konyol tunangnya itu.

"Iya, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik. Kau tahu Kai meneleponku memberitahu yang dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo. Jadi, percaya saja ya omonganku. Mungkin rencana kita sedikit berhasil." Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya kerana merasa bangga dengan rencananya sedangkan sebenarnya tidak ada kaitan langsung.

"Cih, yakin sekali kau. Kau orang pertama yang aku akan bunuh kalau terjadi sesuatu hal kepada Kyungsoo." Luhan bersmirk ria dan seketika tubuh Sehun bergedik ngeri.

"Huemm, kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo aku akan menghajar lubang berkerut kau itu dengan penis jumboku setiap saat." Kali ini Luhan yang bergedik ngeri.

"Berhenti berbicara soal seks, Hun. Otak kau ini benar-benar gak beres." Luhan menjitak keras tempurung kepala Sehun sebelum meninggalkannya disitu.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo tertidur pulas di atas ranjang yang empuk. Wajahnya yang tertidur damai membuatkan Kai tidak bisa berhenti mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan sesekali mencuri mencium bibir mugilnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin mengecil dan mencengkung sejak kali pertama melihatnya. Banyak yang dia sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo tapi salah satu rahsia terbesarnya bongkar juga dan sialnya ini kerana Chanyeol. Dia yakin Chanyeol yang memberitahu Kyungsoo kerana Chanyeol seorang saja yang tahu soal ini. Kai benar-benar akan menghajar pria brengsek itu.

"Sekarang kau milikku." Kai bergumam pelan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo walaupun dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya.

Kembali mengecup bibir itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk berehat kerana penerbangan yang memakan banyak masa membuatnya menjadi capek.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo terjaga dari tidurnya saat jam menunjukkan angka sembilan. Setelah merasa kesedarannya kembali pulih, Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dan ke kamar mandi untuk sekadar mencuci muka.

Usai mencuci muka Kyungsoo berjalan untuk menuruni anak tangga sebelum Kai menyapanya.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tapi wajahnya masih tidak memandang Kai. Hanya sekadar mengangguk.

"Nah, pakai ini. Kita akan keluar makan. Tadi, kau sudah melewati makan siang jadi aku tidak mau kau melewati makan malam juga." Kai menyodorkan beg kertas. Mungkin saat ini kesabaran Kai masih bisa diandalkan sehingga menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mengambil beg kertas pemberiannya.

Saat Kai akan kembali bersuara Kyungsoo dengan sigap menyentap beg kertas itu sebelum ke kamarnya untuk bertukar pakaian.

Kai menghembus nafas pelan dan mencuba untuk tersenyum. Tidak, dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya seperti dihiris pelan-pelan dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo.

*

*

*

*

*

Setiap hari terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali Kai mencuba membuka hati Kyungsoo menerimanya semula tapi usahanya seperti sia-sia. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab sekenanya. Jika dia tiada berkeperluan untuk berkata, maka dia hanya berdiam diri. Kadang Kai merasa akan berputus asa tapi dia tidak mahu Kyungsoo meraguinya.

Sudah sebulan sejak Kai membawanya ke luar negeri. Tidak banyak yang berubah, rutinnya hanya sama. Bangun awal pagi membuatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untuk Kai sebelum dia pergi kerja, membersihakan rumah, mengepel lantai mencuci pakaian, mengemas apa-apa saja kerana dia sangat bosan tinggal dirumah ini tanpa melakukan apa. Pernah sekali dia keluar untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan tapi dia malah diganggu beberapa pria.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tidak akan keluar seenaknya lagi-lagi kalau tiada Kai disampingnya. Walaupun dia terlihat mengacuhkan Kai tapi hatinya sedikit mencuit melihat Kai mencuba menjaganya sebaiknya. Kalau Kyungsoo menghubunginya saat jam kerja, Kai tidak akan ragu-ragu hanya untuk pulang hanya sekadar memastikan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik. Atau saat Kyungsoo menghubunginya memintanya membelikan barang dapur membuatkan dia yang terpaksa membuang waktunya di mall untuk sekadar membeli barang dapur untuk Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa dipunggiri orang-orang dikantor sering membicarakan tentang mereka.

Kai romantis sekali. Kalaulah aku bisa memiliki Kai maka aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia cinta sekali pada isterinya. Apa mereka sudah menikah? Kapan Kai akan memperkenalkan isterinya pada kami. Aku penasaran macam apa isterinya. Apa dia secantik ku? Seperti itu antara omongan pekerja-pekerja di tempat kerjanya.

"Kyung~" Kai terlebih dulu memulakan perbualan dan Kyungsoo masih tidak membalas.

"Maaf." Kai berucap lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu." Kyungsoo membalasnya dingin.

"Maaf- aku telat menyedarinya Kyung. Aku-"

"Lupakan. Aku yang salah disini." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai dan akan beranjak pergi kalau saja Kai tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jebal... Jangan cuek dengan ku Kyung."

"Hmmm..." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sebelum menyentap pergelangan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini padaku? Aku mau kau melayanku seperti kau melayanku suatu saat dulu. Saat kau sangat mencintaiku. Kau ta-"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Kai. Satu yang aku tahu tentang diri kau, apa pun yang kau mau, kau akan tetap dapatkan. Kau egois Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum kembali melangkah pergi.

*

*

*

*

*

Kai mendudukkan diri disofa sebelum mengeluarkan benda persegi dari saku celananya. Menekan beberapa butang sebelum menempelkan benda itu ditelinganya.

"Aku mau kau menghantarkan Kyungsoo ke mall. Aku sedikit sibuk untuk saat ini. Setelahnya kau langsung membawanya pulang. Jangan menghilangkannya kerana kalau hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kau. Mengerti?"

'Baiklah Kai. Aku tahu. Kau bilang saja tidak perlulah sampai membebeliku segala. Gak mungkin kan setiap kali Kyungsoo akan ke mall, kau harus memberitahu ku segala macam perkara itu. Lagipu-'

Tit...tit...

Kai mematikan sambungannya. Jengah mendengar suara temannya kembali membebelinya. Dia hanya mempercayai temannya itu dititipkan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo kalau ada apa-apa hal berlaku saat di sangat sibuk. Hanya saat benar-benar sibuk saja Kai akan meminta bantuan temannya itu.

 _'Semoga kau betah bersama temanku saat aku sangat sibuk.'_

"Kyungsoo~palli. Kau bilang mau ke mall." Ucap Suho saat Kyungsoo masih lagi tidak berpakaian seperti akan ke mall.

"Suho, aku tidak akan ke mall hari ini. Hanya temankan aku disini ya." Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Huh? Tapi Kai menyuruhku menemani kau ke mall. Barang dapur kau sudah habiskan." Suho menatap heran Kyungsoo. Selalunya Kyungsoo yang akan mengomelinya kerana telat menjemputnya.

"Tidak. Barang dapur ku masih banyak. Aku cuma mau teman Suho. Bisakan kau temanku sebentar disini?"

Walaupun Suho hanya menemani Kyungsoo untuk membeli belah, tapi dia banyak tahu tentangnya. Dari hubungannya dengan Kai, apa yang berlaku dulunya sampaikan ke perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap Kai. Dia tahu semuanya. Bukan Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya tapi, Suho sendiri yang mencari tahu tentangnya.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan lah padaku Kyungsoo." Suho sedia menjadi pendengar setia Kyungsoo kerana dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak punya teman.

"Dia... dia masih tidak mengungkapkannya, Suho. Sampai kapan aku harus begini? Aku capek harus begini terus." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kecewa. Dia sudah menunggunya cukup lama dan dia benar-benar capek.

"Mungkin dia belum bersedia lagi. Kau harus percaya padanya, Soo." Suho menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu Kai sangat mencintai Kyungsoo cuma dia tidak tahu kapan masa yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Dia egois. Sangat egois. Dia menginginkanku tapi dengan hubungan yang tidak jelas. Aku benar-benar capek." Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak menitiskan air matanya. Bukan dia tidak sedih cuma air matanya sudah lama mengering untuk menatapi rasa sedihnya tentang Kai.

"Shhh... teruslah menunggunya Kyung. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkannya." Suho mengusap pelan pundak sempit milik Kyungsoo. Dia pernah ter'suka' pada Kyungsoo tapi saat dia mendapat tahu Kyungsoo itu sangat mencintai Kai, maka dia menghentikan perasaannya agar tidak semakin membesar.

Kenapa semua yang mendekati Kyungsoo pasti akan mempunyai perasaan lebih dari teman kepadanya. Sepatutnya dia dengan mudah bisa memilih siapapun untuk dia cintai selain Kai tapi alih-alih Kyungsoo masih memilih Kai.

*

*

*

*

*

"Soo, aku pulang~" Ucap Kai saat menyedari kelibat Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan di ruang tengah.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke dapur saat mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo dengan Suho. Apa yang dia lakukan disini lagi?

"Kyungsoo..." Cicit Kai. Dia tidak bisa menipu kalau dia sangat cemburu melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dengan temannya itu.

Saat melihat Kai berada dibelakangnya, Suho dengan pantas melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mugil Kyungsoo manakala Kyungsoo tidak menoleh. Masih dengan acara memotong wortel tidak mengubris sedikit pun pada Kai atau sekadar menyapanya.

"Kai, kau sudah pulang? Ah, baiklah aku pulang dulu ya." Suho merasa bersalah saat melihat Kai membuat wajah tidak bersahabat padanya sedangkan dia dan Kai bisa dibilang akrab.

"Suho, chankaman. Makanannya sedikit lagi akan siap. Kita makan barengan ya." Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menahan Suho dari beranjak pergi.

"Gwenchana, aku harus pulang." Suho tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi. Sebelah tangannya menarik paksa lengan Kai untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah agak jauh dari kawasan dapur, Suho mula berbicara pada Kai.

"Kai, aku rasa masalah terletak pada kau. Aku tidak akan masuk campur kalau ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaan orang. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, ungkapkan padanya. Dia tidak peduli kau mau mengungkapnya gimana yang penting jangan biarkan hubungan kalian tergantung begini. Tidak tahu status apa kalian sebenarnya." Suho mengucapnya panjang lebar.

"Apa dia akan menerimaku? Aku takut ditolak Suho..."

"Benar apa yang Kyungsoo bilang. Kau egois. Aku tidak akan masuk campur tapi kalau kau tidak melakukannya segera, aku yang mengambilnya dari kau. Arra?"

Kai ingin membantah tapi Suho terlebih dulu berkata. "Aku pamit dulu."

Kai menatap punggung Suho menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu rumah. Setelahnya dia masih tidak beranjak, berdiri pada posisi yang sama sampai Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

"Kai, makanan sudah siap. Pergilah membersihkan diri dulu setelah itu langsung turun makan. Aku menunggu kau di meja makan." Kyungsoo berucap masih terlihat datar. Hanya mengucapkan itu sebelum beredar ke dapur. Membereskan peralatan memasak sementara menunggu Kai.

*

*

*

*

*

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kerusi. Terasa janggal baginya kerana duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo seperti berkencan. Sedangkan ini sudah masuk kali yang ketujuh mereka menikmati malam berdua di taman. Cuma pada saat ini Kai sudah menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan segala saat ini.

Kyungsoo masih sama. Sampai saat ini pun, dia masih bersikap cuek dan mengabaikannya. Sudah hampir dua bulan Kyungsoo tidak jelas soal hubungannya dengan Kai. Setiap Kyungsoo bertanya Kai akan hanya akan meminta maaf dan kemudian Kyungsoo akan semakin cuek dengannya.

"Kyungsoo~" Kai mencuba mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm..." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan.

"Aku bukan seorang yang romantis saat mengungkapkan perasaan tapi aku mencintai kau, Kyungsoo."

"Huh?!" Kyungsoo tersentak mendapat penyataan cinta dari Kai tapi kemudian kembali mempamerkan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf, mungkin aku seorang pencundang, sangat egois. Mungkin aku juga telat sekali mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi, kali ini aku sudah bulatkan hatiku untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang. Teruslah disisiku selamanya, Kyung. Aku mencintaimu." Kai mengenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo sebelum mengucupnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sedikit menghangat dan segala bebannya selama ini seperti terangkat total dan perasaan senang berkali lipat. Dia ingin langsung mempamer senyum heart-shapednya tapi ada sesuatu yang masih menganjal dipikirannya. Soal status Kai.

"Aku tidak mau merampas suami orang." Satu ayat dan kembali bungkam.

"Aku sudah menceraikannya, Soo. Dan aku lakukan semua ini untuk kau. Jebal, terimalah aku dan ayuh kita menikah." Kai terlihat sangat yakin saat mengucapkan setiap patah perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmmm..."

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan sikap cuek Kyungsoo yang berlebihan sekali.

"Jangan cuekin aku, baby. Kau menerimaku kan? Kai masih mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo berniat untuk kembali mengucupnya tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo ialah Kyungsoo. Sekali benci selamanya benci.

"Sudahlah Kai. Sampai kapan kau mau permainkan aku terus? Aku menganggap kau tidak lebih dari teman. Jadi, sebaiknya kau simpan saja perasaanmu itu seperti aku pernah lakukan dulu. Kau harus rasa apa yang pernah aku rasakan dulu." Kyungsoo kali ini mempamerkan wajah smirknya.

Wajah Kai yang tadi terlihat tersenyum berubah pucat. Dia tidak tahu macam mana harus menahan rasa perih saat Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan mengungkapkannya.

 _'Apa seperti ini rasanya? Kenapa sakit sekali. Aku tidak kuat, Tuhan. Kenapa kau menduga ku begini? Kenapa kau lambat menyadarkan perasaan cintaku pada Kyungsoo? Apakah ini pengakhirannya?'_ Kai hanya bermonolog sendirian.

"K-kau..." Kai membenci dirinya sendiri.

*

*

*

*

*

Dalam mengejar impian dan cinta kau, tidak semudah dan segampang yang kau harapkan. Dia datang dan pergi seperti ribut petir yang tidak kita inginkan tapi kenyataannya kita terpaksa menerima kehadirannya walaupun dia menghancurkan kita.

*

*

*

*

*

 **END...**

 **Endingnya benar-benar jelek... Apa aku harus bikin satu chap lagi atau ini benar-benar endingnya?**

 **Maaf juga kerana chap ini benar-benar kepanjangan. Hehe... ff ini adalah ff pertamaku dan aku sangat bangga sekali punya** **chinggu yang ngereview ff ini. Thanks kalian.**

 **Last, review!!!**


End file.
